Sakura and Syaoran in New England?
by THEwriter Lioness
Summary: S+S are in Massachusetts for college! They thought that everything would be calm now, but what is this new dark aura? Will it separate the two...or is this much bigger than they are?
1. 1'Can We Really Leave?

Hi minna-san! Sakura and Syaoran are off to college in America. Why? Keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
Keep in mind:  
a/n=author's notes  
~~~***=change scene or POV  
POV=point of view  
~blah~=thoughts  
"blah" = speaking  
*blah* = stressed words  
  
I don't own anyone that seems familiar to you: Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Mizuki san, Eriol, etc.  
  
Chapter 1~Can We Really Leave?  
  
Sakura stopped to rest, panting for breath, sweat dripping off her face.  
  
"Tomoyo, I can't do it!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"No, you can do it, Sakura. I have faith in you!" urged Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo and Sakura finally sat on the suitcase, and then clasped it shut. Tomoyo was over to help Sakura with packing, and the two were finishing up in Sakura's room.  
  
"Really, Sakura, how much stuff do you need to bring?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Well, there's also my duffel bag," said Sakura, pointing to her bag sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not that full," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"It can't be, though. Ever since the tragedy that happened in America, we need to watch how much we bring with us on the plane," said Sakura sadly. Tomoyo nodded grimly at the thought.  
  
"Yes, but do you really have to leave? Why can't you go the university here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I would like to, to be able to see you and everyone, but Syaoran and I were thinking to try something new. Besides, there's a new Japanese teacher at the university in America, and he has asked for help," explained Sakura. She had told Tomoyo this about a hundred times, but Tomoyo still was trying to change her mind.  
  
"Well, you're always off trying to help people. I won't stop you," said Tomoyo. "But you *promise* that you'll write to me?"   
  
"Definitely! How could I leave my best friend without keeping in touch? But I won't be able to call very often, so I'll be *very* detailed in my mail," Sakura replied.  
  
"Good. Tell me about every single thing that happens; all your new friends and those boys trying to flirt with you. *Then* you need to tell me how Syaoran fights them off!" gushed Tomoyo. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I will...although I don't think that will happen, Tomoyo," said Sakura.  
  
~~~***  
  
Eriol watched with amusement as he watched Syaoran struggle to fit his shoes into his suitcase. Finally he sighed and walked over to help.  
  
"I thought women were the only people that needed more than one pair of shoes," said Eriol teasingly.  
  
"That may be so in Japan but you never know about the U.S. If you do some reading, you'll see that they have many different types of regions: mountains, plains, and all that stuff," said Syaoran.   
  
~There he goes, talking like a teacher~ thought Eriol. "And if you read further, it'll say that New England doesn't have mountains everywhere you go," replied Eriol. ~A very...rushed teacher~ Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Well, my outdoor shoes are by the door, I'm wearing my slippers, and these shoes, right here, are just nice shoes that I might need for parties or anything like that," said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, don't wear those if it's a fraternity house party. You should know that," warned Eriol.   
  
"I won't. I'm not stupid," retorted Syaoran.  
  
~Sometimes I wonder though, little descendant~ thought Eriol. "You may be and you may not be, but you certainly don't know much about packing," remarked Eriol. He gently took the shoes from Syaoran's hand. "Shoes go in *last*." Syaoran made a face.  
  
"Are you sure? What about the clothes that go in the bottom? Won't they get dirty?" Eriol sighed.  
  
"Syaoran, you have a *huge* suitcase. You can put your clothes..." Eriol picked up Syaoran's neatly folded clothes. "Over here," explained Eriol as he placed them to the right side of the suitcase. Syaoran watched him and realization spread over his face.  
  
"I'm such an idiot," said Syaoran. He smacked his forehead.  
  
"I knew you would figure that out sometime," replied Eriol. Syaoran opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, then closed it, trying to figure out what Eriol meant.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Bye, Sakura! Bye, Syaoran!"   
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, and all their friends were at the airport. They decided to all shout together at the same time when Sakura and Syaoran were walking into the gate. The attendant glared at them, but they were already use to Syaoran's glare, so they weren't intimidated. Sakura laughed, and Syaoran was turning pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Bye, you guys!" shouted Sakura. "I promise to keep in touch!" Sakura looked at Syaoran with that 'Aren't you going to say something?' look.  
  
"Yeah, same here. Bye!" yelled Syaoran, a little too loudly. Sakura smiled at him so he wouldn't feel embarrassed, but it didn't really work. It only made Syaoran feel more embarrassed.  
  
"May I see your tickets?" asked a polite voice. A different attendant, a much more patient one, was holding her hand out to rip the little stub off the ticket.   
  
"Oh, here," said Syaoran as he handed her the ticket.  
  
"Thank you. Here are your seating assignments," said the attendant. Sakura looked at the orange slip that the attendant had just handed to her.   
  
"Arigato," said Sakura and walked into the gate.   
(Arigato=thank you)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked down the aisle and found their seats in the middle of the plane. There were three seats, one next to the window, one in the middle, and one closest to the aisle. "Do you want the window seat?" asked Sakura. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"No, you can have it," replied Syaoran. Sakura smiled, thanked him, then sat down in her seat. Syaoran sat down next to Sakura, in the middle seat. They buckled their seatbelts. The plane was starting to take off, and still the third seat closest to the aisle was empty. Sakura's legs were moving uncomfortably since her duffel bag was crowding her legs. Syaoran looked at her then made a suggestion.  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone is here. Do you want me to put your bag in this empty seat?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded and smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran felt his heart being lifted into the air. He wanted to fly, but, of course, he stayed strapped to his seat while he put her duffel bag in the empty chair. He moved his own bag to the floor. A thought suddenly dawned on him.  
  
"Did you bring the cards?" Syaoran asked casually, but he hinted a bit of urgency in his tone. To others, it seemed that he was asking about playing cards, but Sakura understood what he meant. She nodded with a wink.  
  
"If you open the left small pocket, you'll find them," she said. Syaoran was shocked. Would Sakura risk someone finding the cards? Syaoran checked the pocket and pulled out...  
  
A deck of playing cards. Syaoran smiled. He winked and pointed at the smiley faces on the back side.  
  
"Smiley faces?" Syaoran asked. Sakura laughed.   
  
"Hai! (Yes) To remind me to always be smiling," said Sakura, and she smiled at him as if to prove her point. Syaoran felt his heart fly again.  
  
"Well, do you want to play?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said. "Poker?" she asked mischievously. Syaoran gasped in mock astonishment.  
  
"You? Gamble?" asked Syaoran in a teasing voice.  
  
"No, silly. Let's just play," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded as he shuffled and dealt the cards. Then Sakura opened her mouth again. "Loser pays the cab fare." Syaoran laughed, and they started playing.  
  
~~~The Next Day***  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san! (Good morning, everyone!) Welcome to International Airlines. We are landing in Massachusetts, USA, in about 30 minutes. Please check for all of your items. We are not responsible for any lost possessions. We are now turning on the seat belt sign. Thank you!" said a cheerful voice. Sakura sat up, stretched, and yawned.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Sakura. Syaoran jerked up and looked around.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I did. Did you?" asked Syaoran. Sakura smiled.  
  
"As well as a person can sleep on an airplane," replied Sakura. Syaoran laughed. "Look outside, Syaoran!" said Sakura. Syaoran moved so he could see through the window.  
  
"Oh! Snow!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I guess it must be cold outside."  
  
"It must. Do you have your coat in your duffel bag?"  
  
"Hai. I'll get it once we're inside the airport."  
  
"Okay," said Syaoran. Silence passed between them. Sakura stared out the window until the snow started to blind her, then she looked away.  
  
"Do you think you'll like the university?" asked Sakura. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I think so. I just hope that my English is all right," replied Syaoran. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You don't need to worry. Remember? Our American pen pals called us, and we had a conversation with them. They said that we spoke perfect English, all except for our accents, but who cares about that?" Sakura said, reminding Syaoran.  
  
"Hai, I'm so thankful that Mizuki-sensei helped us," said Syaoran.  
  
(a/n: Thank you CCchick for telling me about the Mizuki-sensei vs. Sensei-Mizuki thing. Just to let everyone know, Japanese is not my first language, which is why I sometimes need help from other people.)  
  
"We will be landing shortly. Remember to stay seated as we land," said the pilot. Soon, the plane was landing. Sakura was calm as the plane landed.  
  
"That wasn't as good as the take-off," Sakura said when everyone stood up. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I know," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you had to take the plane so many times! Back and forth between China and Japan. Did you tell your family about going to America?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Definitely. I don't want them trying to call me in Japan only to find out I left for America without so much as a goodbye. Boy, then they'd track me to here, and I'd be in for it," said Syaoran, and he laughed. Sakura laughed with him.  
  
"Can you hand me my bag?" asked Sakura, gesturing towards her duffel bag. Syaoran picked it up.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to hold it for you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You also have that humongous suitcase to carry around!" exclaimed Sakura with a raised eyebrow and smile. Syaoran handed the duffel bag to Sakura, grinning. Once the friends walked out of the gate, they were practically leaning on top of each other, they were so tired. Finally, Syaoran and Sakura reached two empty seats and sat down. The two stretched their legs.  
  
"Oh! I've been sitting for too long," said Syaoran.   
  
"Same here," replied Sakura, standing up. Sakura started to walk around to get rid of the plane jitters, but then she looked up as someone called her name.  
  
"Sakura! Is that you?" called a female voice.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran!" shouted a male voice. Sakura and Syaoran looked to their right and saw a girl and boy walking towards them. The girl had long, dark red hair that reminded Sakura of Mizuki-san. She was short, about 5 inches shorter than Sakura's 5'8. The boy looked to be around 6'2, one inch or so taller than Syaoran, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Sakura, it's me. Amelia. Your pen pal!" the girl shouted across the distance between them. Sakura looked at the girl's face, trying to remember the picture that her pen pal sent her...  
  
"Amelia!" shouted Sakura, trying out her English. She ran twoards her pen pal, and the girls hugged.   
  
"See, I told you that we were going to come pick you up!" exclaimed Amelia.   
  
"We? Oh! So this is Craig!" said Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, Sakura," said Craig. He turned towards Syaoran. "And Syaoran, my man, it's good to finally see you!" Then Craig turned towards Sakura and Syaoran. "So...are you two a couple?" Craig asked. Sakura and Syaoran blushed at the same time.  
  
~A couple? No, I don't think I have feelings for Syaoran...that way~ thought Sakura.  
  
~A couple? If only...~ thought Syaoran.  
  
"No, we're not," replied the two at the same time. Amelia smiled.  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Amelia. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew that would've been rude. "Come on, let's go to the car!"  
  
"Yes! Good idea!" said Syaoran. Amelia looked at him strangely.  
  
"He lost the poker game so he was going to have to pay for the cab," explained Sakura. Craig and Amelia laughed. ~They make a great couple~ thought Sakura, remembering one of Amelia's letters. ~Even if Craig is about 7 inches taller than Amelia. I guess they really love each other~  
  
The foursome talked and laughed as they went to get Sakura and Syaoran's luggage. When they reached the turning tables, they had to wait for Sakura and Syaoran's luggage to arrive.  
  
"Huge suitcase!" exclaimed Amelia, pointing at Syaoran's luggage that was coming around. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Um, yeah. That one's mine," mumbled Syaoran as he grabbed it.   
  
"Oh, okay!" replied Amelia cheerfully. Sakura smiled.  
  
~I like Amelia. She was nice in her letters, but in person she seems to let nothing cloud her optimistic attitude. We're going to be good friends~ thought Sakura.  
  
"Here, Syaoran, let me help you carry your suitcase. How in the world did you get it over to the airport?" teased Craig. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"There was a cart," replied Syaoran. ~Craig seems cool. For one thing, he can pronounce my name right. For another, he seems to be very good-natured~ thought Syaoran. Craig was bending over the suitcase, trying to pick it up, when he suddenly stood up.  
  
"A cart! Syaoran, you are a genius," said Craig, and he went off to get a cart. When Craig came back, the foursome left the airport, laughing and chatting on their way towards the car.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Who's car is this?" asked Syaoran. They were inside a small silver car which fit five people. Craig smiled.  
  
"Well, it's mine, but Amelia's the better driver," said Craig. He gestured to Amelia in the driver's seat. Sakura nodded. Craig explained that he got a smaller car because they were better for the environment. The bigger cars ate up so much gas. Syaoran and Sakura congratulated him on being enviromentally aware; they knew what the pollution was leading to.  
  
"Okay, we're almost there!" said Amelia. The newcomers looked out the window to take a look at the campus. They saw brick buildings that were covered with blankets of snow. There were tall pine trees with fluffs of snow on them. Students were walking around, chatting. Some people were over by a field, playing with the snow. At the gate, there was a sign hanging overhead that read, "Alanafield University."  
  
"Many people will be inside," remarked Craig. "Any sane person wouldn't spend all their time in this cold." Amelia laughed. Once Amelia parked, a large group of people rushed up to the car. Amelia stepped out of the car.  
  
"Step away from the car!" shouted Amelia and then laughed. "Give these people some room!" Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the car slowly. The Americans looked Sakura and Syaoran over, trying to get a sense of what these two new people were like. Sakura gave a small smile at everyone, and the watching group relaxed slightly. Syaoran wasn't sure what to do. Then...  
  
"Hi everyone!" he said cheerfully. After that, everyone was laughing and giving the pair hi-fives. Craig grinned. ~I knew these two would fit in well~ thought Craig.  
  
"This is Sakura Kinomoto. Here is Syaoran Li. They're from Japan," explained Amelia.   
  
"Hi everyone!" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.   
  
"Oh! So kawaii (cute) !" said a female voice. Sakura jumped, hearing the Japanese word. Amelia smiled kindly.  
  
"Jennifer here is learning Japanese. She's a really intelligent person," said Amelia. A girl with brown hair almost as long as Amelia's came forward. She had warm, welcome, grey eyes, and she has a big smile on her face. Jennifer laughed.  
  
"Amelia, don't go and flattering people!" she exclaimed. Then she turned towards the new friends. "I'm Jennifer. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become tomodachis! (friends)" exclaimed Jennifer. She shook Sakura's hand, then Syaoran's. She shook her head when she saw their freezing hands. "You *did* bring gloves, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I did," said Syaoran. Sakura clamped her hand to her forehead.  
  
"I knew I forgot something!" she exclaimed. Syaoran reached into his duffel bag. He took out a pair of grey gloves.   
  
(a/n: Haha, grey for wolves?)  
  
"Well, I knew you probably would forget. I got you these," said Syaoran as he put on his gloves. Then he reached into his duffel bag again and took out a pair of pink gloves with sakura petals embroidered into the fingers.   
  
"Arigato!" exclaimed Sakura. She quickly pulled the gloves onto her cold hands. The crowd made an "Awww" sound.  
  
"You two make a great couple," commented a boy and girl. They both had dark brown hair. The girl had blue eyes, the boy had brown. They were holding hands.   
  
"I'm John," said the boy.  
  
"I'm Tina," said the girl. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.   
  
~Why does everyone think that we're a couple?~ Sakura wondered. "We're not a couple, we're just friends," said Sakura with a smile. The group nodded with an understanding smile on their faces. Amelia was thinking exactly what they were thinking.  
  
~They'll be more than friends if I have anything to do with it. They have to! I know they're made for each other, and I just met them!~ thought Amelia, Craig, and the crowd. Craig and Amelia tried to introduce everyone quickly but with something to remember the people by.  
  
"That's Jack, he's great with computers. This is Jenny. She's always doing things for charity..." Amelia was saying to Sakura.  
  
"There's Alicia; she's *very* organized. James, over there, is the one into rap music. Alex, the one with the blonde ponytail, she can type REALLY fast except she hates working with computers, unless it's with the Internet..." Craig was explaining to Syaoran.  
  
"Hi," Sakura said to the people who were shaking hands with her. There were so many people to meet, and Sakura knew that she was being accepted into the popular group. Syaoran knew too.  
  
~It's probably good for Sakura to stay with popular people, since she was a popular person herself in Japan. It'll make adjusting a lot easier. And we'll be able to meet more people and learn about all the places around here~ thought Syaoran.  
  
"Well, how about let's all go to The Spot?" suggested the girl named Alicia. Everyone agreed.   
  
"The Spot is a place where you can eat, play games, and dance to music," explained Amelia.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Great!" shouted the whole group. After Sakura and Syaoran were registered, the small crowd went off to The Spot.  
  
(A/N) So what did you think? R+R onegai! (Please) Second chapter coming ASAP! (As Soon As Possible) Oh, I own Amelia, Craig, Tina, John, The Spot, Alanafield University, Jack, Jenny, James, Alex, and Jennifer. Don't worry, you're not going to be seeing everyone, so you won't have to remember everyone. 


	2. 2'Changes

Hola, minna-san. Someone mentioned a disclaimer? Okay, well I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura although I'd like to! Oh, and the whole idea of them going to New England? My idea! By the way, just because Japanese isn't my native language, that doesn't mean that people can't help me. So if I write something wrong, feel free to tell me! All right...hope you enjoy! I already went through the list of people that I own...there are more to come, but I'll tell you as you meet them!  
  
Keep in mind:  
"bla" = speaking  
~bla~ = thoughts  
*bla* = stressed words  
~~~*** = change of scene or POV  
POV = point of view  
a/n = author's note  
  
Chapter 2-Changes  
  
"All right, books...check. Pens...check. Laptop...check. Notebook...check," said Sakura, looking at her things. "Oh, my bag too." She took her messenger bag from the table in the tiny living room. "Well, it's my first class..." said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, are you all set?" Amelia checked from her bedroom next door. Sakura poked her head out of her door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. How about you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm all done. You know, it's great that we're roommates. I couldn't imagine sharing a place with anyone else," said Amelia.  
  
"You really mean that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Oh, that's nice of you to say that," replied Sakura.  
  
"No problem. Now let's get to class!"   
  
"Yeah...so it's Japanese lessons first, right?" asked Sakura, checking her schedule a second time.  
  
"Yep. We'll see practically everyone there, especially Jennifer. Although, I have to say, she'll need some help. Our teacher here, Professor Allamoy, isn't the best at pronouncing or explaining. I don't know why they hired HIM," wondered Amelia.  
  
"Hmm...maybe they were desperate," suggested Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. I wrote to my cousin's friend's sister that she could come to teach--my cousin says that she's very good. She sent a resume, but for some reason they didn't take it," said Amelia.  
  
"Maybe she isn't as good as your cousin says she is," said Sakura.  
  
"No, she is very good. Not as good as a native Japanese but still fairly good. I call her all the time when I need help with my homework, but I have you now!" explained Amelia. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yes, I guess, but hopefully I'll be more help to the *class* instead of just you," said Sakura.  
  
"True," mused Amelia. "So how is it with you and Syaoran? Why aren't you two a couple? Don't you like him?"  
  
"I like him, definitely, but I don't like him like you like Craig. Syaoran's more like my brother except my brother is a bit older and," Sakura laughed, "he teases me. A lot. Syaoran doesn't. Syaoran's like a companion, a comrade. He's one of my few male friends. Other then him there's...Eriol, Yamazaki, and...Yukito. So he's close to me," replied Sakura. Amelia nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay. I seriously think that you two would make the most cutest couple ever, but if you really only like him as a friend, then there's no point in pushing you," said Amelia. Sakura smiled.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Syaoran, are you ready?" asked Craig.  
  
"Yeah," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Hmm...all right. I'm not done yet so can you hang on a minute?" asked Craig.  
  
"You're not done? You started about ten minutes before I did," said Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, but I'm slow," replied Craig. Then he laughed. "That's what bugged Amelia the most, so it's a good thing that Sakura is with her now. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't be together right now," explained Craig. Syaoran was puzzled.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be together if you two were living together?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"We use to live together, but we found out that we got along better if we weren't together all the time," replied Craig.   
  
"Why would that be?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well, for some people, if you hang around one person for too long, then you'll start noticing all the bad things about them. For some people, after a while, all they see is the bad things. They can never focus on the good things. Well, Amelia and I aren't the type of people that can get along that well. We want to stay together, definitely, but in order to do that, we can't get on each others nerves, right?" asked Craig.  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean," replied Syaoran, remembering when he had to live with Meiling.  
  
(a/n: Is it Meiling or Meilin???)  
  
"Although, on the other hand," started Craig. "I can see you and Sakura living together. I don't think you two would bother each other." Syaoran blushed slightly.  
  
"Me? Live with Sakura?" Syaoran croaked out, blushing furiously. He shook his head vigorously to get rid of his blush. "No. We're just good friends."  
  
"Best friends?"   
  
"No, that's Tomoyo. I'm just a close friend."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Oh...since we were about 10."  
  
"Crap! That's a long time! And what? You're 18?"  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran. He smiled. Craig had not only confirmed that his English was practically perfect, he also gave Syaoran a crash course in the American slang.  
  
"So, you're sure that you feel *nothing* for Sakura?" asked Craig. Syaoran hesitated.   
  
~Should I tell him? No, it's too soon. We just met yesterday! If I can't tell Sakura, then why should I be able to tell him so easily?~ thought Syaoran.  
  
"No, I don't. We're just good friends."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm all done getting ready. Let's get to class!"   
  
"What's first?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Japanese. Remember? You're helping Professor Allamoy," reminded Craig.  
  
~~~***  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking into the classroom. Amelia and Craig were walking slowly behind them, talking quietly.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Amelia. Craig shrugged.  
  
"Some. I can tell he feels something for Sakura, but he won't tell me if he does or not," replied Craig.  
  
"That sucks. Sakura is just totally...unknowing. I know she feels likes him, deep down, but it isn't being brought out. She is completely unaware of her feelings for him," explained Amelia. Craig sighed. Then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Syaoran needs to make a move! If Syaoran already knows that he likes her, and Sakura does like him but isn't aware of it, then if he makes a move Sakura will probably figure it out. Then she'll start knowing that she likes him," said Craig.  
  
"Oh, that's awesome. First step is to get Syaoran to make a move. You want to take care of that?" asked Amelia. Craig thought for a second.  
  
"Maybe, but maybe it'll be less...suspicious if Syaoran was...brought into making the move on his own."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Amelia. Craig started whispering in her ear, and Amelia smiled.  
  
"You are a genius," said Amelia, and she kissed him on the lips.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Hello, minna-san. I'm Professor Allamoy, your sensei. Please take out your books and let's flip to page 56," said Professor Allamoy. He was a tall, thin man with short, chestnut brown hair. He wore a pair of heavy, black glasses. Professor Allamoy was wearing a gray suit with a navy blue tie. He was rapidly flipping through his book of Japanese Book 1. "Kore wa anata no hon desu ka? Who can translate that?" asked Professor Allamoy.  
  
Everyone but Sakura and Syaoran, who were sitting next to each other, raised their hands. Professor Allamoy looked down at his clipboard.  
  
"Sakura? Syaoran? How come you aren't raising your hands?"  
  
"Well, Allamoy-sensei, I think we both feel that it isn't fair to others if we always try to answer the question, since we would, of course, know the answer," answered Sakura. Syaoran nodded in agreement. Professor Allamoy sighed.  
  
"You're right. In your shoes, I'd probably feel the same way, but it doesn't matter. I won't always call on you, so it's all right to raise your hand to answer questions," explained Professor Allamoy. Sakura smiled, Syaoran nodded. Then they both raised their hands. "Well, since it looks like we all know the answer, why don't we say it together?"  
  
"Is this your book?" answered the entire class.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Okay class, that's all. You're dismissed," said Professor Allamoy. Everyone got up and started walking out of class. Syaoran started walking out the door but he felt a strange aura tugging the edge of his aura. Syaoran turned around and saw Professor Allamoy talking to Sakura.   
  
~What does this mean?~ wondered Syaoran. He walked out of the class with a frown on his face.  
  
~~~***  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"You did well today," said Allamoy-sensei. I was about to leave the classroom, but I turned around.  
  
"Thank you, professor, but of course I would do well. I would be in trouble if I didn't," I said. It's true, not to brag, but I would be in trouble if I didn't know my own language well enough to feel lazy in class.  
  
"Yes, of course," said the sensei. I suddenly felt a strange aura tugging on my aura. I fought it on the inside but on the outside, I made sure that I seemed perfectly calm. Syaoran's aura was being disturbed too, I could feel it. I looked over near the door, but he was leaving. I shook my head, and the feeling went away. I franctically searched for a new topic.  
  
"So...the homework. Pages 67-72? Due Wednesday?" I asked. Today was Monday. I knew that the due date. It didn't matter to me. I would finish it in about 10 minutes, probably less.   
  
"Yes, and thank you for the help that you and Syaoran will bring in the future," said Allamoy-sensei.   
  
"You're welcome," I replied, and then I quickly left the room. I'm not sure if I like Professor Allamoy, but I'll try to be polite to him.  
  
End Sakura's P.O.V.  
~~~***  
  
"Oh! This is such a beautiful picnic spot!" exclaimed Sakura. Jennifer grinned. It was about noon time, and the group of friends didn't have any classes for a while. They were going to have a picnic on top of this hill. When you stood on top of the hill, you could see all the trees and bushes covered in snow, and the lakes frozen solid.   
  
"Yeah, that's why we chose it," said Jennifer. Sakura was wearing her light pink ski jacket and her white, waterproof boots. There was a white and pink scarf tied loosely around her neck, and Sakura was wearing the clothes that Syaoran had gotten for her. Jennifer was wearing a pale green ski jacket and a black, velvet skirt. She wore wool tights so she was warm enough, and on her feet were pale green boots that matched her jacket perfectly. She wore a black hat that was snug over her head. They heard a groan from behind so Sakura and Jennifer turned around. They saw Amelia walking slowly up the hill with the picnic basket in her hand.  
  
"I was *not* made to be a shelf or anything," said Amelia bluntly. Amelia was wearing a white ski jacket with a white hat that had a cute little pom pom on top of it. It was cute with Amelia's long, red hair. Her boots were a dark blue that seemed to fit perfectly with her light denim jeans. When she reached Sakura and Jennifer near the top of the hill, she said, "Here. See how heavy it is?"  
  
"It can't be *that* heavy," said Sakura. She took the basket from Amelia, and she almost fell down from the weight of the basket.   
  
"Here, let me try," said Jennifer. She took the basket and had to use two hands to lift it up.   
  
"Give it here," said Tina's voice from behind. Tina wore a gray coat that fell to her knees and had large, black buttons to tie it together. She had a pair of manilla colored earmuffs on, matching scarf, and matching mittens.  
  
"Here," said Jennifer. She gave Tina the basket, and Tina almost dropped it.  
  
"Geesh, I didn't expect it to be *that* heavy!" cried Tina. They heard a sigh from behind them.  
  
"You girls are so...girlish. How heavy can a basket be?" asked John. John was wearing his black ski jacket with gray, waterproof gloves. He was trying to be "brave" so he didn't wear a hat, although you could see his red ears. Tina rolled her eyes.  
  
"It has *all* our lunches in it," explained Amelia.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Craig with a grin. Craig was wearing a dark blue coat with fleece lining and fleece earmuffs. He had a pair of pale blue boots on that matched his pale blue fleece gloves.  
  
"Fine, you give it a try," said Jennifer. Sakura smiled.   
  
~This should be interesting~ thought Sakura.  
  
"Fine," said John. Tina put the basket on the ground and John bent down to pick it up. He couldn't.  
  
"What is in that thing?" cried John.  
  
"I think it's the apple juice you brought that's weighing it down," said Craig skeptically. "Here, let me get this up. How heavy can it be? I mean, it might be heavy for your girls but not me," Craig said boldly.  
  
"Oooh, tough guy," murmured Jennifer softly so only the girls could hear. All the girls laughed. Craig bent down to pick up the basket. He lifted it up. He held it, but soon, he had to put it back down.   
  
"That must be a lot of juice," gasped Craig.   
  
"Yeah, about a gallon. John, why did you need to bring a *gallon*?" Tina asked her boyfriend. He shrugged.  
  
"You said you wanted me to bring the drinks. Everyone likes apple juice, and everyone needs enough to drink!" he explained. Tina rolled her eyes, even though she knew he was right. Craig sighed. He spotted Syaoran. Syaoran was wearing a gray ski jacket with his gray gloves and gray boots. He wore a green scarf and green earmuffs. He was getting to the top of the hill, and the rest of the group was behind him.  
  
"Syaoran! Come here and give it a try!" Craig called. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Syaoran replied. He walked over to the picnic basket, bent down and picked it up.  
  
~What? This is supposed to be heavy?~ thought Syaoran. He lifted the basket and carried it over to near the big tree and set it down.  
  
"Whoo!" cheered the girls. Sakura grinned. ~All the training he had probably allowed him to carry it, but, here's the interesting part. Amelia could carry it up the hill, but the other guys couldn't pick it up. Whoo hoo! Go Amelia!~ The whole group walked over to under the large tree and got out the blanket. They placed it down and sat on it.  
  
"Ooh, now I'm getting hungry," remarked Sakura. She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out her lunch bag. "Mmmm!" exclaimed Sakura. She pulled out the sandwich and bit into it. "What do you have, Amelia?"  
  
"Turkey sandwich, no biggie. How about you, Syaoran?" asked Amelia. Syaoran pulled out a thermos and opened it. Taking his chopsticks, he pulled out some hot noodles and ate them.  
  
"Yum!" shouted the group.   
  
"You sure you don't want him?" asked a girl next to Sakura, her name was May. "He's strong, cute, *and* he can cook!" whispered May. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura whispered back. May shrugged.   
  
"If you say so," she said and she started walking towards Syaoran. As soon as May left, a guy named Thomas walked over and sat where May use to sit.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" asked Thomas.  
  
"I'm fine," said Sakura and she smiled.  
  
"You know, I just met you but I think you're a very nice person. Very pretty too," said Thomas.   
  
~Aiya! Is he flirting? Yes, he must be. I don't like him though! What am I going to do?~ thought Sakura.  
  
~~~***  
  
"So, is that good?" asked May.  
  
"Yeah, it's all right," replied Syaoran.   
  
~Man, why is May flirting with me? I really don't like her like that, and I don't think I gave her any ideas...~  
  
"Oh, look! Isn't that cute? Maybe Thomas and Sakura will get together, they certainly look nice together," said May. Syaoran looked up and looked to where May was looking. He saw Thomas smiling and talking to Sakura. Sakura was smiling too.  
  
~No! I can't let Sakura...I don't know, but...I love her! I wouldn't be able to bear to see her with someone else!~ thought one side of Syaoran.   
  
~So, what are you going to do?~ thought the other side.   
  
~Well, maybe I could ask her out before Thomas does. Would that work? Would she say yes?~ thought Syaoran's first side of his mind.   
  
~Who cares? Just as long as she doesn't go out with him, you'll be fine!~ exclaimed his other side.   
  
"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.   
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Want to come over here and talk?" asked Syaoran, as nonchalantly as he could. Sakura smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" She walked over to Syaoran and sat down with her lunch in her hand. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. Sakura, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" asked Syaoran very quickly. Sakura just looked at him for a second then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. Say...six'ish?" Sakura suggested. Syaoran grinned.  
  
"Great! I mean...that'd be cool," said Syaoran.   
  
"Okay," replied Sakura. She got up and went to her side of the blanket, where May was sitting again. Thomas had went back to his spot. Syaoran lifted up some noodles with his chopsticks and bit into them with a smile.  
  
~I have dinner with Sakura! I have dinner with Sakura!~ thought Syaoran happily.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Hi," said Sakura. Syaoran turned around and felt his breath get caught in his throat.   
  
Sakura was dressed in a pink, sparkling sweater that clung loosely to her body, a red skirt that fell right below her knees, along with some wool tights so she wouldn't freeze to death. Even though she was dressed simply, Syaoran still thought that she looked beautiful. It wasn't that cold anymore, so she left her jacket unzipped.  
  
"You look nice," said Syaoran. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Syaoran! You're looking nice yourself," replied Sakura. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"So, I made reservations at the Italian resteraunt by Smith Street. Craig said that it was one of the best places to eat," Syaoran said. "Do you want to start walking? Do you like Italian?"  
  
"Sure, let's walk. Italian? I don't think I've ever had much before but sure!" exclaimed Sakura. "Why not try something new?"  
  
"Cool," replied Syaoran. ~Just act like it's a friend thing~ thought Syaoran. ~Friend thing, friend thing~ They quickly reached the resteraunt.  
  
"I'll have the chicken parmesan with spagetti," said Syaoran when the waitress came to take their order.  
  
"I'll just have number 17. I doubt that I'll pronounce it right, but it sounds good," said Sakura with a laugh. The waitress smiled kindly and wrote down the orders, then left.  
  
"So how do you like college so far?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"I like it just fine. The people are nice, and it's not very stressful. Not yet anyway," Sakura said and she laughed. Syaoran laughed also. "Can you explain the math homework? I'm not so sure about number 17." So Syaoran explained the problem and watched as realization dawned on Sakura's face.   
  
"Oh! I see!" exclaimed Sakura. The waitress came back and placed their food in front of them. "Food already? This resteraunt is fast!"   
  
"Hai, it definitely is. Thank you very much," Syaoran said to the waitress.  
  
"So, what do you think of Professor Allamoy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I think he's all right, but I think he could teach a little better."  
  
"Hai." There was an uncomfortable silence when all of a sudden, *BANG* The window in the back broke, and a person jumped through the window. Screams went up all over the resteraunt. Syaoran stood up to see what was going on. The person saw Syaoran and Sakura, and the person ran over to Syaoran.  
  
"You, come with me," said a gruff voice. It was the person that broke the window, and he was a man. He pointed at Sakura.  
  
"No!" screamed Sakura.   
  
"If you don't, I will have to take you by force," said the man and grabbed Sakura's arm.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Ow!!!" screamed the man, grabbing his arm. Syaoran had hit him with a punch that he learned when he was eight-years-old. Syaoran's leg shot out with a kick and hit the man near the hip.  
  
"Crap, I missed," murmured Syaoran. It was aimed a little above the hip but his kick went too low. But it didn't matter because the man fell down on the floor, hit his head and became unconcious.  
  
"Call the police!" cried Sakura. "Let's go," she pleaded. Just then, the waitress came out of the kitchen with Sakura and Syaoran's food on the tray.  
  
"Can you wrap that up quickly?" Syaoran asked. The waitress nodded, seeing the man on the floor and that Syaoran was breathing slightly heavier that usual. She grabbed two plastic containers from the counter and quickly put the food in. She grabbed plastic forks and knives along with paper napkins, and put it all into a bag. She handed the bag to Syaoran. "Thanks." Syaoran held out his hand to help Sakura get up and Sakura took it. They left the resteraunt with the customers buzzing about Syaoran's martial arts skills.  
  
~~~***  
  
"I am so sorry, Sakura. I had no idea that this would happen," Syaoran said for the millionth time. Sakura smiled.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"No, Sakura. If you ever go to dinner with me again, I promise, I'll do whatever I can to make it a nice, pleasant evening."  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Syaoran, but I just need to ask you one thing."  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Can you teach me martial arts?" Sakura asked.  
A/N: Well, how did you like it? Professor Allamoy belongs to me, so does that waitress and that Italian resteraunt!! LOL jk! Yes, I've heard that Sakura has learned martial arts, but I've never heard of it and that's part of my story! See, if she doesn't learn martial arts in my story (she has to be *starting* to learn) then the story is messed up! Anyway, please review because that helps me improve my writing and helps me with my inspiration. Thank you! Arigato! Now I have to go! 


	3. 3'Feelings and Friendships

Bonjour, everyone. I don't own CCS although I'd like to. Tell me if I make any mistakes, and please R+R!! Now on with the story!  
  
I own everyone who isn't familiar (I don't know Sakura, etc.).  
  
Remember:  
"bla" = talking  
~bla~ = thinking  
*bla* = stressed words  
~~~*** = change of scene or POV  
POV = point of view  
a/n = author's note  
  
Chapter 3-Feelings and Friendships  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Can you teach me martial arts?" Sakura asked again. Syaoran closed his eyes and thought.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"You know how to block. Now you need to learn to use those blocks on instinct," said the instructor. The instructor took a stick and brought it down on Syaoran. Syaoran wasn't paying attention so the stick came down sharply on Syaoran's shoulder. Luckily, he wore thick padding, otherwise his collarbone could've been broken.  
  
"Try again." Syaoran blocked a blow that was aimed at his side. It hurt his arm though. He kept having to block with his arms, creating bruises when he missed.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
~I don't know if she'd be up to that sort of thing~ thought Syaoran.  
  
"Please," pleaded Sakura.   
  
"Why do you want to learn?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed.  
  
"You saw how that man grabbed my arm. I want to learn so I can defend myself and get away if something like that ever happened again," explained Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, that would probably never happen again," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, but what if it did?" Sakura asked. ~I don't want to learn just because of today's incident~ Sakura thought.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were shopping at the market on the street. They were 14 years old and looking at school supplies.  
  
"I *need* to get this notebook! The cover is kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Sakura laughed and agreed. Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed Sakura's arm, starting to tug her away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Let me go!" cried Sakura. The arm tugged harder. Tomoyo ran. "Tomoyo! Don't go!" Sakura shouted. Sakura stomped on the person's toe and the person cried out. A man.   
  
"Come on, bring the girl, and let's go!" shouted a woman.   
  
~A man and a woman~ Sakura thought. Sonomi and Tomoyo came running through the crowd.  
  
"Sakura, it's all right! We're here now!" Tomoyo screamed. Sonomi put her hands on her hips.  
  
"If you don't release that child this instant, I will call the police," shouted Sonomi, loudly enough for the whole street to hear, already reaching for her cell phone. All the people of the street turned to look at the cause of the commotion and the folk who dared to steal a child on the street. The man and woman looked at each other, the man let go of Sakura, and they ran away. Sakura wiped off the man's sweat from her arm with disgust.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Please, let me learn, Syaoran. What harm can come out of it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran remembered peeking through a martial arts program. It was different from Syaoran's training, much different.  
  
~That's because that instructor was training you for combat. They were *expecting* you to fight something. So, of course the training would be difficult, but you can sign her up for a defense program like *that*. She'll still learn the techniques, but the training won't kill her. You can even sign up yourself to keep an eye on her~ thought Syaoran's practical side.  
  
"All right, Sakura. Say, I've had my eye on this martial arts learning center. It teaches tae kwon do. I've always wanted to see the difference between what I learned and tae kwon do. How about we both sign up and give it a shot?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura jumped with excitement.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura shouted. She was so happy that she hugged Syaoran. His face turned crimson. "Oh sorry," Sakura said and she pulled away.   
  
"That's all right," Syaoran said. They walked out toward the university campus together.  
  
~~~***  
  
"I don't know, Amelia. I don't know if I have feelings for Syaoran or not," Sakura explained.   
  
"What about this morning? You said that you didn't have any feelings for Syaoran *that* way," Amelia said.  
  
"I know, but tonight, when Syaoran was protecting me, I felt something. Something was tugging at my heart, but I don't know if it's just gratitude or if I really do have feelings for Syaraon," Sakura said. Amelia smiled.  
  
"Well, would you mind if you had feelings for Syaraon?" Amelia asked. Sakura thought for a minute.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. It wouldn't be awful that I had feelings for him, but if he doesn't like me back, it would ruin our friendship!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry about that. So, what is it? Do you like him or not?" Amelia asked. Sakura thought.  
  
"I think...I think that I actually do like him! I mean, during dinner, he was trying to protect me. He did seem very kawaii and...kind...yes, I like him!" Sakura exclaimed. Amelia grinned.  
  
"I saw this coming, you know," Amelia said.   
  
"Don't brag," Sakura said. She picked a thread off of her pajamas and threw it into the trash can. "Goodnight, Amelia," Sakura said as she entered her bedroom.  
  
"Good night, Sakura. What does kawaii mean?" Amelia asked before she closed her door.  
  
"Oh, it means cute. Sorry!"   
  
"That's all right. Just next time, you either use kawaii, cute, or hot!" Amelia said laughingly and she closed the door to her bedroom. Sakura laughed and closed her door too.  
  
Sakura jumped into bed and fell asleep right away, dreaming about Syaoran.  
  
Amelia hopped into bed and covered herself with her blankets. "Yes!" she whispered. "It worked!" Then she went to sleep.  
  
~~~***  
  
"So, how was the date?" Craig asked.  
  
"It wasn't a date," Syaoran argued. Craig smirked at Syaoran.   
  
~Is he picking that up from me or did he use to do that before?~ Syaoran wondered. "Oh fine. I like Sakura. It was a date. You win," Syaoran said. Craig grinned.  
  
~So he finally admits it~ thougth Craig. "I knew you would tell me sometime. I also knew that you were going to admit that it was a date too," Craig said.  
  
"What? You're psychic?" Syaoran asked. After years of fighting for the cards, Syaoran was wary of anything. Craig shook his head.  
  
"Nah, you're just obvious. So, when did you find out that you liked her?" Craig asked. He knew that Syaoran liked Sakura, but it seemed a little deeper than that. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I think it's more than just liking her. I don't know, maybe I love her. But it started in 4th - 5th grade? I don't remember. It seems like that was so long ago," Syaoran started.  
  
"It is," Craig pointed out. Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Anyway, I found out one day. I was about to tell her. but then she comes to me crying. She's sad because she just told this guy about her feelings for him. He said that she didn't really love him like she thought she did. She just loved him like she loved her father, and it was true. She was so sad. She kept talking about how that guy said that someday she would find someone who truly cared for her, and I couldn't tell her then!" Syaoran said. Craig nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell her later?" Craig asked.   
  
"I had worked up all my nerve to tell her that day, but then I lost it. So, I lost my nerve, and I can't seem to get it back lately," Syaoran said. "That must sound totally weird. I never hear any of you say that you can't get your nerve *back*."  
  
"Actually, it's a good way of putting it. I don't think it's weird at all," Craig said. Syaoran smiled and thanked him. "What you need to do, Syaoran, is get your nerve back. What's the plan?" Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"I suggested we take tae kwon do lessons," Syaoran said. Craig shook his head.  
  
"Okay, you're going to need to explain everything. A person doesn't just say, 'Hey! Let's go take tae kwon do lessons!' Spill," Craig said. Syaoran told Craig about the whole date. Craig listened with a calm face, but inside he was frowning by the time he heard about the man that broke into the resteraunt.   
  
~Why would someone break into a *resteraunt*? Why did he go straight for Sakura? There's definitely something different about Sakura and Syaoran, since he went straight for their table, but I shouldn't talk. Oh well, I won't ask about their secret unless they ask about mine. That's fair~ thought Craig.  
  
"You know, you must have went through a lot, Syaoran. Let's get some sleep," Craig said. Syoaran nodded gratefully. They went to their seperate bedrooms and went to bed with plenty on their minds.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Amelia?" Sakura asked. Syaoran, Craig, Amelia, and Sakura were walking down the hallways towards class one day.  
  
"Yes?" Amelia replied.  
  
"Do you have a best friend?"  
  
"Not really. Jennifer is sort of my best friend, but we're not really that close. Craig is more my close friend and boyfriend then anything. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, 'cause I think you're my best friend in America," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're my best friend too," Amelia said. Syaoran turned towards Craig.  
  
"I think you're my best friend too," Syaoran said. Craig agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess we agree that we're best friends," Craig said. Sakura and Amelia laughed.  
  
"I don't care if that just sounded like the corniest thing that I've ever heard. It's true. I think we are best friends," Amelia said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I have some best friends in Japan...but you two are definitely my best friends in America," Sakura said, explaining what she said earlier. The foursome walked to class, talking about what they liked about their friends.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Is this the place, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Did you sign us up?"   
  
"Yeah, I went over there yesterday, lunch time. The instructors are very polite, they seem like nice people," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, that's good. It wouldn't be good if it was a bad environment. That would make it hard to learn," Sakura said casually. Syaoran nodded. They entered the building that had a large sign that said, "Tae Kwon Do" written on it. A woman with brown hair tied into a high ponytail greeted them.  
  
"Ahn young ha say yo! That's hello in Korean. Korean is the language of tae kwon do, in case you didn't know. You usually say it before you start warm ups but after you bow to the instructor. You just bow to show respect, don't worry about it. Someone will go over things with you during class, but I just told you that so you could get through the very beginning. Just copy everyone else, and you'll learn something. It'll be better when a master or instructor can get to you. By the way, my name is Eileen, and I'm an instructor. Here are your uniforms and your belts. The boys locker room is over by the stairs, the girls locker room is over by the awards and pictures," Eileen explained.   
  
She handed Sakura and Syaoran their uniforms and they went to change. It was a white tunic, white pants and a white belt. Once they came out, Eileen told them to go to the second practice room upstairs. A long flight of stairs led the way to the room. They ran up the stairs. Once they reached the entrance to the room, Eileen stopped them from going in right away.   
  
"You bow before you enter the practice room, or the do-jang. You can read more about it in your information that we'll give you at the end of class," Eileen explained. "Looks like they're starting warm-ups. Go on! Join them, just try to follow along as they go." Sakura and Syaoran entered the room and found a spot to stand. A girl with a red belt on was standing in front of everyone else, facing them.  
  
"Ahn ja!" Everyone else sat down, Sakura and Syaoran soon caught on that 'ahn ja' means to sit. "Legs in front, together, stretching forward, toes pointing up, on my count. Hana, dool, set, net, dasot, yasot, eel gope, yo dool."   
  
(A/N: That's counting to eight)  
  
"Dool, dool, set, net, dasot, yasot, eel gope, yo dool," the entire class repeated. (a/n: two, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight) Syaoran and Sakura just remained silent and kept stretching. They continued to go through stretches that stretched their legs, stomachs, arms and neck.  
  
"Jumping jacks. 10 times. My count," said the red belt girl. She had long, black hair that resembled Meilin's except it was pulled back into two, low pigtails. "Hana, dool, set!" (1, 2, 3)  
  
"Hana!" (1) shouted the class.  
  
"Hana, dool, set!"  
  
"Dool!"  
  
"Hana, dool, set!"  
  
"Set!"  
  
"Hana, dool, set!"  
  
"Net!"  
  
The girl was quiet while they jumped for three counts. Then the class yelled, "Dasot!" One, two, three - silently. "Yasot!" One, two, three. "Eel gope!" One, two, three. "Yo dool!" (8) One, two, three. "Ah ho!" (9) One, two, three. On the third jump, everyone stopped. The class rested for a couple of seconds, breathing slightly heavily.   
  
"Joo choom sogi!" shouted the girl. She brought fists up to her chest, then brought them out in front of her. She stepped out widely, about a step wider than her shoulder-length, and brought her fists to her waist--about belt level. She did all this in two, sweeping motions. Everyone else did the same, Sakura and Syaoran tried to do it, and they finally got it about a couple of seconds after everyone else.  
  
"Hai!" the class yelled.   
  
(a/n: Japanese pronounciation, you would say Ha-i like yes. But here, you say Hai...like hi in English. It's just how the people write the pronounciation for Americans. I'm guessing because it looks nicer than writing, "Hi!" everytime someone needs to yell in martial arts. This is called a kee-yup. You yell it to show power and concentration...to build confidence, strength, concentration and some more. It comes from your chest, more or less.)  
  
"Mum tong joo roo gee!" She punched once, the punch aiming at an invisible torso. Everyone did likewise. (a/n: This means middle punch. The gee is with a hard 'g')  
  
"Dool bon joo roo gee!" The girl punched twice in the same area. (a/n: Two times punch.)  
  
"Say bon joo roo gee!" She punched twice at an invisible torso than once at an invisible nose. Everyone did likewise. (a/n: Three times punch)  
  
"Sha," said the girl and she rested. Her hands went by her hips and she bowed. The class bowed back. Then another instructor took the girl's place while the girl went back to her spot in the lines.  
  
"Thank you, Melanie," said the instructor. The instructor was a man with short, black hair. He was tall and lean. He wore a black belt around his uniform. He looked at the students that were in lines and finally saw Sakura and Syaoran. He smiled. "Ah, new students. I am James. What are your names?"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran." James smiled.  
  
"Ah, from...Japan?" James asked. Sakura nodded. Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"I was from Hong Kong, but then I moved to Japan," Syaoran explained, and he left it at that. Then he remembered his training and added, "Sir." James nodded.  
  
"Eileen. Would you like to go with Sakura and Syaoran??" James inquired. Eileen nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, sir," Eileen said. She gestured for Sakura and Syaoran to follow her. She led them to a corner in the practice room. "All right. I already gave you an introduction downstairs, but there are a couple of things. We always show respect to one another, it's one of our...you could call them rules. So, when you're talking to a master or instructor, you bow to the master and chief instructor before you say something. You also end your answers with sir or ma'am. It may feel funny in the beginning, but you'll get use to later. Trust me, soon you might be calling your professors sir or ma'am without realizing it." Eileen chuckled. "Would you like to start with punches, kicks, or blocks? I'm pretty flexible right now, whichever you're most comfortable with."  
  
"Hmm...how about kicks, ma'am?" Sakura suggested. Eileen looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Are you okay with that?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Syaoran replied. Eileen nodded.  
  
"All right. If you're going to get your yellow belt, your next belt, you need to know four kicks. Front kick, high kick, inside out kick, and outside in kick. In Korean, that's up-chugee, no pi chugee, bakaro chugee, and ahn ree oh chugee. Following me so far?" Eileen asked.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sakura and Syaoran replied at the same time, both thinking to study the Korean when they got back to their dorms.  
  
~They make a great couple~ Eileen thought. Then she went back to kicking.  
  
"All right. Let's learn front kick. Let's start with our right leg back and our left leg forward. Your left leg is in front, so it would be called your front leg...simple enough. Your right leg is in back, so it's called your back leg. It won't always be your right leg back, but it usually starts out that way...you'll see what I mean later on. Anyway, you take your back leg and raise it so it's in front of you. Bend your knee and raise it up...up to your waist is the best place because you can kick the highest when you raise your knee up to your waist.   
  
Your toes are pointed and your knee acts like a hinge. Your pointed toes then kick upwards and retract back to their previous position. Then your foot comes back down in front of you," Eileen explained. She demonstrated while explaining while Sakura and Syaoran watched.  
  
~Hmm...I remember that kick~ Syaoran thought.  
  
"Now you try it," Eileen said. They did. It was fairly simple so they had practically no trouble, especially Syaoran. "Good. Now for the hich kick. It's like the front kick except this time, you're aiming for height, and your leg is straight throughout the kick."   
  
After they had worked on their kicks for a bit, Eileen went and got pads. They looked like black paddles that had shorter handles and were stuffed. There was a red string that was connected to the handle so the pads could be hung up on the hooks on the wall.  
  
"I'll hold the pad and you kick it using the kicks that I tell you to use." She held the pad at about belt level. "Front kick. Get in a line in front of me. You'll kick once, and then get back in line so the next person can kick."   
  
"Yes ma'am." Sakura and Syaoran formed a line, Sakura first because of Syaoran. She kicked and her pointed foot hit the pad with a slap.   
  
"Good job. Kee-yup next time."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sakura replied. She went to the back of the short line and watched Syaoran kick.  
  
He kicked the pad hard and hit the pad with such a slap that some people in the upper belts turned to see the noise.  
  
"Hai!" Syaoran yelled as he hit the pad. He put his foot back down and started to walk to the back when Eileen stopped him.  
  
"Syaoran, did you take martial arts before you came here?" Eileen asked.   
  
"Yes, I did, ma'am, although it wasn't tae kwon do," Syaoran replied. Eileen nodded.  
  
"All right. Well, I think you should still go through the training with Sakura because there *are* differences between the different types of martial arts. You can go back in line now." He did so. They went on kicking, doing their best. Eileen was thinking over the situation and decided to talk to Syaoran at the end of class.  
  
"Okay. James has called chun-yull...it means line up so you go back to the lines to end class. When we line up, it's from highest belt to lowest, oldest to youngest. The highest and oldest belt, besides the teacher, goes to the front, right spot. Then it goes on from there," explained Eileen. Sakura and Syaoran ran back and found a spot in the lines.  
  
James was in front of the class, facing the wall where there were two flags. One was the Korean flag. The other was the American flag.   
  
"Charyot. (Attention) Kookee kay koong yay (bow to the flags) ," James said. They bowed. Then James turned around to face the class.  
  
Then Melanie, who was standing in the front, right hand spot, said, "Charyot. Say-bu-nim kay koon yay. " (Attention. Bow to the Master [It's more "Master bow"]  
  
(a/n: Korean isn't my first language either...all I know is from tae kwon do, and even as you read, I need to leaf through my information, please tell me if I did translated something wrong)  
  
James applauded the class, and the class clapped too. James looked at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Have you introduced yourself to Sakura and Syaoran?" James asked the class.   
  
"No, sir," they said in unison.   
  
"Well, let's introduce ourselves now! Shake hands," James suggested. Melanie stepped in front of James and shook hands. Then she stood next to James, facing the class. The next person shook hands with James, then with Melanie. The third person shook hands with James, Melanie and the person that was before them. It kept going on and on. Sakura watched the people shake hands.  
  
The handshake was with the left hand under then right elbow, palm down. As she started to shake hands with people, they started to introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Melanie. Good job."  
  
"I'm Alana, welcome!"  
  
"My name's Ben, good job."  
  
"Helen, great job."  
  
"Jim, good job." And it continued.   
  
~I guess people like to stick with 'good job' as their compliment~ Sakura thought. Finally, Sakura was standing with everyone else and Syaoran was shaking her hand.   
  
They held their hands together a little longer than necessary (which both of them noticed) before Syaoran said, "Good job." Then class was over.  
  
~~~***  
  
Syaoran had come out of the boys room with his ordinary clothes and his jacket on. Eileen stepped to talk to him.  
  
"So, how do you like it here in Massachusetts?" Eileen asked.  
  
"It's all right, nothing bad so far, ma'am," Syaoran replied politely. Eileen nodded.  
  
"How is Sakura? How do you two know each other?"   
  
"Oh, we're old friends. Have been since 4th grade," Syaoran said. Eileen smiled.  
  
"So, are you two more than friends now?" Syaoran blushed.  
  
"No, ma'am. We're good friends."   
  
"I see," Eileen said. ~What a shame...they'd make a great couple~ "So, where do you go for school?"  
  
"Oh, we go to that university that's down a couple of blocks from here," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh! Alanafield University?" Eileen asked.   
  
"Hai, that's the name!" Syaoran said. Eileen shook her head.  
  
"Yes, not hai. You need to remember when you're not talking to people who know Japanese, otherwise they won't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know Japanese?"   
  
"My friend is studying at Alanafield."  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes! That's her name. Are you two in the same class?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Same Japanese class. Sakura and I are helping the teacher there," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Well, I bet you two do an awesome job," Eileen said, and she went back to sorting through applications for testing. Syaoran was left standing against the wall, thinking over the conversation.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sakura asked. Syaoran jumped a little before answering.  
  
"Oh, you surprised me. Yeah, I'm ready, let's go," Syaoran said and they left the building, bowing before leaving.  
  
~~~***  
  
"So, you know Sakura and Syaoran. How are you guys over there handling it?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Amelia and Craig already cooked up a plan to get them together," Jennifer explained. Eileen grinned.  
  
"That's great. Heck, with Amelia and Craig working on them, we should see them together in no time."  
  
"I don't know...they seem to be a bit shy...but yeah, A and C will push them together..."  
  
"That's good. They really do deserve each other," Eileen said.   
A/N: Okay!!! I'm finally done with this chapter! Review please! Eileen, Melanie, and James are all made up...oh and everyone in "the gang" belong to me too! No copying! Hope you liked this chapter...once again, Korean isn't my first language, correct me if there's something wrong...okay, au revoir! 


	4. 4'Happiness and Uneasiness

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 4 finally!! Now here's where it's starting to get interesting--unless you guys already found it interesting before...hehe thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Keep in mind:  
~bla~ = thoughts  
"bla" = talking  
*bla* = stressed words  
~~~*** = change scene or POV  
POV = Point Of View  
~~~Bla*** = time passed  
  
Chapter 4-Happiness and Uneasiness  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I'm sitting in class again...it's for Japanese again. Why the heck do I have this class so many times a day? I have it around...2 or 3 times!!   
  
"Hey," says Syaoran as he sits down in the seat next to mine. My heart skips a beat. Wow, he's sooo hot! He's smiling!!  
  
"Hey," I reply about as nonchalantly as I can. "So, you were doing well in tae kwon do yesterday," I commented.  
  
"Thanks. You were doing very well too," Syaoran replies. That's good, it's been my 10th class or close. I think I should be ready to test soon... "Are you thinking of testing this Saturday?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Saturday?! What's today?" I ask frantically. So much for keeping my cool.   
  
"Monday. You have plenty of time to prepare," Syaoran says reassuringly. I nod and smile at him. Then the dark aura tugs at mine again. I look up, and I see Professor Allamoy walking into the room. I frown.  
  
Funny...every time I feel that aura, Professor Allamoy is around...does that mean that he's...magical?? No, it can't be.  
  
"Everyone take out your notebooks. You should take notes, we're having a test on Friday. You all know much about romaji and I'm very proud. Can anyone tell me what romaji is?" Professor Allamoy asks. Jennifer raises her hand.  
  
"Romaji is Japanese written in the English alphabet. It's written phonetically, and it's used mainly for people who don't know kanji," Jennifer answers. I lazily scribble this into my notebook. I know about romaji, I just never needed to use it. So, I'm not very fluent in reading it but I can read it outloud and know what it means.   
  
"Good. And what's kanji?" Professor Allamoy asks. Syaoran stifles a yawn beside me. I grin. Amelia was right. Professor Allamoy isn't a very good teacher. We should've been past testing on kanji and romaji long ago, it's the basics! I decide to raise my hand--I haven't for the past two weeks in this class.  
  
"Kanji is the way to write it that's *not* in the American alphabet...it's more like characters. There are two types, hiragana and katakana. Hiragana tells you how to say it and the characters are more curvy. Katakana is what we use for names that are foreign, like foreign names and countries. These are mostly made of straight lines," I explain. To my amusement, everyone except Jennifer, Syaoran, and I are scribbling down this definition.   
  
"Thank you, Sakura," Professor Allamoy says. He smiles at me. The dark aura grows stronger, and I wince. Syaoran's green aura is suddenly with mine and helping me fight off the power.   
  
I relax, and when Professor Allamoy turns toward the board, I lean towards Syaoran and say, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he replies and puts his hand over mine. My heart is thumping like crazy, but I manage to smile back without blushing too much. When I sit back in my seat, I mentally shake my head. Girl, you've got it bad.  
  
~End Sakura's POV~  
  
~~~***  
  
"Sakura, you'll be fine," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran. So will you. I mean, how could you not?" Sakura replied. Syaoran blushed and looked away so Sakura wouldn't notice.  
  
They were in the tae kwon do building on the first floor in their uniforms. They were about to test, and they were both very nervous. They entered the practice place, or do-jang, and sat down like everyone else was, pretzal style. They put their hands on their knees like they were taught when Eileen came up to them with two clipboards and pencils.  
  
"Just fill this out and wait," Eileen said as she handed them the clipboards. Sakura and Syaoran silently filled out the questions and wrote what they had to on the back of the paper. Then they placed their clipboards down and waited.   
  
Syaoran was surprised when he turned and saw Sakura doing deep-breathing. It could be called meditating but it wasn't. Sakura was taking a deep breath through her nose, holding it for as long as she could, then breathing out slowly through her mouth. It was supposed to help you concentrate. Syaoran looked straight ahead and decided to copy her.  
  
Sakura opened one eye and peeked at Syaoran. ~He's so cute! No, Sakura, you need to concentrate on the test! Now, you know all your kicks, all your punches, your form...you're all set! Now all you need to do is make sure you remember what your kicks are in Korean~ thought Sakura.   
  
"All right! Time for testing! White belts first!" James exclaimed. Everyone stood up and everyone that wasn't a white belt testing for yellow left the do-jang. "First up, Sakura and Syaoran!"   
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran nervously and said, "Good luck." Syaoran smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks. You too, but I don't think you'll need it," Syaoran said. Sakura blushed and looked away. Syaoran and Sakura ran up to the center of the do-jang (practice area) and stood in front of James and the other instructors.  
  
"Ahn nyoung ha say yo, Sakura and Syaoran. Are you ready to take your test?" James asked.  
  
~~~3 days later***  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for the test results!!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"Me either," Syaoran said.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking along the street towards the Tae Kwon Do building. They have been waiting for this day when they would know if they passed the yellow belt requirements. They walked into the building, bowed twice, and then swiped their attendance card.   
  
"The results should be on the bulletin board over there!" Sakura said, but there were too many people looking at the test results. Sakura and Syaoran still needed to change into their uniforms, and class would start in a couple of minutes. There wasn't time to wait for the people to clear away before class started.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to see after class," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded, a little disappointed. After changing, they went into the upstairs do-jang and bowed before entering.   
  
"Okay, today, we're starting off with drills and stretching. Run to the other side of the room, touch the ground, then run back. That's 1 time. Do this 5 times. Go!" Instructor Anastasia said after warm-ups. So the class ran, back and forth, breathing a little heavier when they finished. "Good. Now do the same thing except hop on one foot, and do this 2 times."   
  
Hop, hop, hop. Sakura looked up at Anastasia. She was about 5'6 with black hair that fell down to the waist and emerald eyes as brilliant as Sakura's. Her hair was tied back with an elastic but it still splayed around her back.  
  
"Tired?" Anastasia asked when the class finished hopping around the room.  
  
"No, ma'am," the class responded. Sakura quieted her breathing, then she peeked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's cheeks were flushed from the exercise, his hair was more dishelved than normal, if that was possible. To Sakura, he looked even more kawaii (cute) than ever. Sakura blushed then looked away. She could feel his look on her face.  
  
~She's so beautiful~ Syaoran thought. He turned back to attention. They ran more, sometimes kicking rapidly across the room, sometimes jumping and sliding across the room. Finally, Anastasia let them rest.  
  
"Okay, you may go get a drink. Afterwards, we will stretch," Anastasia announced. After bowing, Sakura and Syaoran ran downstairs to get a drink. They eached pulled out a cup and then stood at opposite sides of the water jug. When they reached down to push the tab for water, their hands brushed.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" they both exclaimed at the same time, blushing furiously. "No, it's all right," they said. Then the two got their water, drinking it all in two, large gulps.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran back upstairs, then waited for the rest of the class to come back. When they did, they stretched.  
  
"Get a partner," Anastasia commanded. And they did, Sakura and Syaoran paired up together. "Sit down. Then one person will stretch. Pull your legs out and your partner will place their feet against your legs to keep them there. Make sure it's in between the knee and ankle, partners! Your partner will take your hands and pull you towards them so you will stretch. Talk to your partner, tell them when they're pulling just far enough and when it's too far. Begin!"  
  
Sakura stretched first. When their hands touched, they blushed again but didn't say anything. Syaoran pulled her towards him and Sakura didn't tell him to stop until her face was almost touching the ground in between them.  
  
"Okay, that's good," Sakura said.  
  
"Man, you're flexible! From gymnastics?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I haven't been doing stretches for a while so I'm a bit rusty," Sakura said.  
  
"A bit rusty?! That's good!" Syaoran said. Sakura blushed a little.  
  
"Arigato (thank you)."  
  
"Switch!" Anastasia called. Sakura pulled Syaoran towards her and Syaoran didn't tell her to stop until he was the same as Sakura.  
  
"Why were you saying that I was good when you could do the same thing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I never saw you stretch before. I didn't think you would be able to stretch so far. It took me a year to be able to stretch this far," Syaoran confessed. Then there was silence. Eileen came up and entered the do-jang.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Look at them," Anastasia said. They were speaking in hushed whispers.  
  
"You noticed them, too?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Yes, I have. They're a couple, aren't they?"  
  
"No, they're not. They should be. I called my friend Jennifer at Alanafield University. She said that her friends were already trying to get them together."  
  
"It looks like it's working," Anastasia pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but it's been a month, and nothing has happened between them. It's starting to get frustrating," Eileen said.  
  
"It took me six months to get together with Will," Anastasia said.  
  
"True, but they've been friends since the 4th grade." Eileen sighed. "I guess I need to be more patient," Eileen said. Anastasia was quiet for a moment, not wanting to say something right after that.  
  
"It'll be a good day when they walk in together as a couple," Anastasia said.   
  
~~~***  
  
"Line up!" Anastasia said. "We have some people who need their new belts." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other exitedly. "When I call your names, come to the front - walking around the room. Melanie!"   
  
Melanie (the red belt girl) quickly ran up to the front with a smile on her face.   
  
~Come on, get to us, get to us!~ Sakura thought impatiently. It seemed like forever and then...  
  
"Syaoran!" Syaoran ran, but didn't sprint, to the front. After bowing, he turned around, took off his white belt and gave it to Eileen, who was standing near-by. Then he turned around.  
  
"Syaoran has passed all tae kwon do requirements for yellow belt." Then Anastasia put on Syaoran's new, crip, yellow belt on Syaoran for him. Eileen gave him back his white belt and he bowed again. He ran back to his spot with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura smiled and she ran up to the front.  
  
"Take of your belt." Sakura turned around, took off her belt hurridly and folded it neatly. Then she handed it to Eileen and turned around. "Sakura has passed all tae kwon do requirements for yellow belt." Anastasia put on Sakura's belt for her. Sakura bowed and ran back. "Good job, everyone!" Anastasia said and the whole class clapped.  
  
~~~***  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were in Japanese class again with Professor Allamoy. The dark aura was there again, and they both were daydreaming again.  
  
~I can't believe I got my yellow belt! Oh...Syaoran is so hot!~ Sakura thought.  
  
~We got our belts! This class is so boring...Sakura is so beautiful~ Syaoran thought.   
  
"Sakura!" Professor Allamoy said.   
  
"Yes?" asked Sakura, jumping out of her daydreams.  
  
"Say something confident about yourself in Japanese."  
  
"Watashi wa kawaii desu ( I am cute )," Sakura said absentmindedly then shook herself when she heard what she said. The class smiled.  
  
"Good job." Then Sakura went off again. At the end of class, Professor Allamoy called Sakura up.  
  
~He's probably going to lecture me about daydreaming in class~ Sakura thought wearily.  
  
"Nice job in class today, Sakura," Professor Allamoy said.   
  
~What?! I didn't do anything~ Sakura thought, wide awake now.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, you did. Since you did such a nice job, would you like to have dinner with me this Friday? My treat," Professor Allamoy said.   
  
Suddenly, the dark aura was closing in on Sakura, but her pink aura fought if off and shone so brightly that the students that were leaving saw a flash of pink out of the corner of their eyes. It was gone when they turned to look. Professor Allamoy, however, didn't seem to have seen it. Syaoran turned around quickly. He could sense the auras even if he couldn't see them.  
  
"A *date*?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, yes actually--" Professor Allamoy started.  
  
"Professor Allamoy, you are starting to bother me, and I don't like it one bit. I would really appreciate me if you would just stick to your job as teaching and left me alone. The answer is no," Sakura said calmly.  
  
"But Sakura," and the dark aura was back. A green aura flashed, and the dark aura backed away.  
  
"Sakura! You coming? We still have that study date," Syaoran said, looking into her eyes to let her know that he was trying to get her away. Sakura was too busy looking at his amber eyes before catching on.  
  
"Oh! I'm coming, definitely. In fact, let's go now!" Sakura said. Syaoran held out his arm for her and she took it. When they walked out of the room, Sakura was shaking.  
  
"I really don't like Professor Allamoy...he's starting to scare me," Sakura said, clinging to Syaoran. Syaoran didn't say anything.  
  
"You felt that dark aura." It would have been a question except Syaoran said it as a statement. "You should carry your smiley face cards around with you now. You never know who will want to play a game with you," Syaoran said, looking into her eyes again. Sakura nodded, understanding.  
  
"Thanks for the suggestion. I'll do that." And they walked off.  
  
~~~***  
  
"How come you don't have her yet!" A woman shrieked. She was dressed in black, her hair was black, and her eyes seemed to be almost black. However, her face was a pale white.  
  
"Your majesty, oh powerful ruler of the dark world, it is quite a difficult task acquiring the Card Mistress, especially with that boy around all the time--" said a man.  
  
"I don't *care*! You will have the Card Mistress with you in two months, or it will be your life that will pay!" the woman said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." With that, the man left the royal meeting room. Once he was a good distance away from the room, he started talking to himself.   
  
"I will get the Card Mistress, yes, indeed. However, you will not have her, your majesty...her power will be mine! I will rule the world, the galaxy, the universe. I will take her power, even if she won't live to watch my reign. If that little wolf gets in the way, then he'll just have to die with her."  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Oh, and please R+R my other stories!! So...are you interested now?? Hope you liked this chapter, yes I know--it took me forever to get it done but sorry!! All right, enough blabbering...now I need to finish doing my other stuff. Sayonara! 


	5. 5'Letters

Konnichiwa minna-san! Thank you for the reviews! Please don't forget to R+R my other story, The Year the Prince Found Himself. If you like historical fiction, I wrote one called Love and Rebellion in the Good Land...sorry--I feel like solicitating my fanfics-LOL. Anyway, glad that you like my story so far although I'm not getting encourage very much...anyway, after the 5th chapter, the longest chapter is coming up! So, if you read and review this chapter, I'll get to work on the 6th one ASAP. Hope you have fun!  
  
  
Hi everyone! I have finally taken the little time it took to get rid of all the ing hua's and stuff and the places where I talk about ing hua instead of ying fa. So chill out! Oh, and it didn't really matter to me if you spelled it "ing hua" or "ing hwa." You got the idea of how to pronounce it!  
  
Thanks to the following people:  
  
CCchick: Thanks for telling me about the sensei thing!  
chibicherry: Thanks for telling me about the cantonese/mandarin + ying fa/ying hua thing so nicely!   
And to all the loyal reviewers: THANK YOU!  
  
Keep in mind:  
"bla" = talk  
~bla~ = thoughts  
~~~*** = scene or POV changes  
~~~bla*** = time passes  
POV = Point Of View  
A/N = author's note  
^bla^ = actions in the middle of reading a letter  
  
Sakura in Syaoran in New England?  
  
Chapter 5-Letters  
  
"Sakura! You have mail!" Amelia called from the door. She walked over to Sakura who was sitting at the computer, typing up her paper. "Are you too busy? Should I leave these on the counter?"   
  
"Let me take a look," Sakura said. She glanced at the addresses. "Oh! Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya! No, I'm not too busy. My paper can wait, I just need to type it up, and I still have two days." Sakura took the letters while Amelia went to her room to read her mail.   
  
Sakura placed Eriol and Touya's letters on the desk and opened Tomoyo's letter first.  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
It's seems a bit odd, writing to you half a world away from you. But I say that in every letter, don't I? I hope you're having a marvelous time at the university--hope you're getting the education that you want!  
  
Everyone misses you so much, but then they remember the things that you're studying and the experiences that you're experiencing and then they're quiet...for a couple of minutes. : )  
  
In a couple of weeks, the sakura trees will bloom. Meilin called and said that she wanted to come visit Japan in order to see the ying fa. It took me a couple of minutes before I understood what she was trying to say--it's just that I haven't been speaking in Chinese for a while. It's a good thing that Meiling and Syaoran taught us a little, right?  
  
Speaking of Syaoran, how is he? Is he watching over you like Touya told him to? Are the boys swarming over you? Now tell me if the American boys are kawaii (cute) or not because I'm debating on whether or not to go to the US or not. I would first like to finish what I need to in college.   
  
Don't worry, I will tape AND photograph the sakura. I'll get someone to sketch them for you - you deserve to see your namesake in all the different ways of art.  
  
Amelia and Craig sound like good people, and I'm glad that about everyone is studying Japanese. That way, I can someday speak with them the way I usually speak with you! Ask Jennifer, "Watashi wa anata no tomodachi desu ka?" I would like to be her friend.  
  
(A/N: That means, "Am I your friend?")  
  
Eriol asked me out on a date yesterday! I was so happy! Remember when I told you that I had a crush on him? I still do, you know that. And he asked me out yesterday! It was so sweet. We went to the movies, then we went out to eat, and then we took a walk in the park. It was so sweet and kawaii! He was so kawaii too! He said that he liked me too, and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend! I'm so happy!!!!!!  
  
You and Syaoran should get together. Then, when you two come back to Japan, all four of us can hang out! Of course, if you don't have a crush on him, then don't force yourself.  
  
Write back quickly! I know that I didn't put a lot of "news" in my letter...I'm just so exited about Eriol! After I mail this letter, I'm going to have lunch with him. Later, we'll meet up with the gang, but we want to spend time together. I feel so lucky!  
  
Your tomodachi forever,  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
(A/N: Tomodachi means friend. I forget what Tomoyo's last name is so I just did the best I could.)  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at the letter and smiled a sad smile. ~It would be nice if Syaoran and I were a couple~ Sakura thought. Sakura opened a drawer, took out some paper (it was pink with sakura). Grabbing a pen, she started to write back.  
  
  
  
Dear Tomoyo-chan,  
  
I'm so happy that you and Eriol are together now!! You two make such a kawaii couple! Yes, there are kawaii boys, but I think you were joking when you asked me that because now you have Eriol! Also, they're not anyone's type!! Hoe!  
  
Thanks in advance for getting the sakura. We can see them here too but we would need to go to Washington D.C.   
  
Tell everyone that I miss them too! Tell Touya I love him even though he still calls me 'kaijuu,' which you know that I am not. Yes, Syaoran is watching over me although I don't really need it now. Except for this hentai professor (I'm exaggerating) who asked me out on a date. He's starting to bother me, but Syaoran is always there when I need him.  
  
(a/n: Hentai means pervert)  
  
And guess what! I have a crush on Syaoran now - you probably saw this coming. But I'm not going to tell him because if he doesn't like me back, I don't know how our friendship will be! Then that would be too sad. But it would be nice if we were a couple, I wouldn't mind that at all!  
  
Just to let you know, tae kwon do is great. I've recently learned everything that I need to test for a yellow 2nd. That's when they put a stripe on your belt, and you get new things to learn. But I still need 2 more weeks of lessons. Then I have filled all the requirements.   
  
Like you, I don't have a lot of news either. Not a lot has been happening! The university has been great, all my friends are great, as you know.   
  
Yesterday, we had a test, a quiz, and review. Nothing much, it was pretty easy. All the snow finally melted! We have our grassy hills and flowers again. The trees will start blooming in a couple of weeks. Now I wish I could go see the sakura. But, there really isn't a way for us to drive to Washington DC!!   
  
I'm so sorry for this short letter! Next time, I'll try to be more newsy! Stay kawaii!  
  
Your tomodachi for life,  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
Sakura placed the short aside and opened up another letter. It was from Touya.   
  
"Onii-chan!"   
  
(a/n: I'm not sure it that's right! If it is right, then that means brother)  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Konnichiwa, kaijuu! Yes, I know what you're going to say...  
  
^ "I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura exclaimed.^  
  
You're going to say, "I'm not a kaijuu!" Or something like that. Well, you're always be my little kaijuu. You should be used to it by now! How is the university? Yes, I ask you this about a million times, but I have to keep up with my kaijuu! The work isn't too hard, too easy? The professors are treating you right? Teaching useful things?  
  
Is that gaki treating you all right? Again, I know what you're going to say...  
  
^ "Syaoran is not a gaki!" Sakura exclaimed.^  
  
You're going to say, "Syaoran is not a gaki!" or "Li-kun is not a gaki!" I don't know which you use nowadays. Anyways, is he treating you all right? I still don't feel that easy about letting you go to another country with him...but if you're all right, I guess things are going okay.   
  
How are your friends? You told me about Amelia, Craig, and Jennifer. By the way, what is Jennifer like?  
  
^ Sakura laughed. She never thought her brother would be interested in one of her friends.^  
  
Is she nice? What does she look like? By the way, you aren't sensing anything...different...are you? You know what I mean. I don't want to write it out because I still don't completely trust airmail. Maybe you should carry your...playing cards around with you? Just in case?   
  
Nakuru is jumping on me again although I don't know why. I know who she is, I know that she knows that Yuki knows who he is! (Can you make that sentence out?) So I don't understand why she's following me around now! She's starting to ask about where my "kawaii little sister" is, to quote her. I don't know, maybe she still thinks of you as the 11-year-old that she knew.   
  
You are coming to visit during your break, right? I need my kaijuu to be home so you can stomp around like the kaijuu you are! I mean, it's starting to get boring going to work, coming home, cooking food, sleeping, then going to work, etc. Father is still up and about, still as nice as possible, and he misses you a lot. Call him sometime. You told me once that you missed me when I was away in college. Heh, now I know how you felt!!  
  
^ Sakura smiled. That was about as close as Touya was going to get to saying that he missed her. ^  
  
Okay, I need to end soon. Tons of errends, work, chores, etc. to do! I'll just end by saying this: If that gaki or anyone else hurts you, you know who to call.  
  
Your onii-chan,  
Touya Kinomoto  
  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled. Touya's letters always made her laugh or made her happy if she was sad. Grabbing a piece of paper, she started to reply.  
  
  
  
Dear Touya,  
  
Thanks for the letter. It made me laugh and smile, like usual. I'm not a kaijuu and Syaoran isn't a gaki! *laughing* Yes, I just had to say that! The university is still as beautiful as ever, the work is fine, and the professors are good teachers except for the Japanese one. But, of course we're comparing him to ourselves. The only thing I don't understand is why did he get chosen to be the professor when Amelia's cousin also applied, and Amelia's cousin is a much better teacher? That just boggles me. Needless to say, we have to help Professor Allamoy a lot!  
  
Yes, Syaoran is treating me fine. We're getting closer everyday but we're still friends, don't worry.  
  
^ ~Although I wouldn't mind if it was more~ Sakura thought. ^  
  
I never thought that you would be interested in one of my friends! Don't try to deny it! Jennifer is very kind, careful, and she can be - what some people say around here - very "random." She's very smart, and if you remember Mizuki-san, Jennifer's hair is as long as hers. Jennifer has beautiful gray eyes that are always warm, unless you get on her bad side, and she's constantly smiling. You'll like her, although if you two become more than friends, that would just be very weird!!  
  
My playing cards? I don't know if I'll need them now. Syaoran is always around me, and if something is up, our auras can pretty much fight it off. Nothing too overwhelming that I need to carry the playing cards everywhere I go.  
  
Nakuru? I haven't seen her in a bit so I guess she does think of me as the 11-year-old I was. But there's sort of a difference between 18 and 11! Anyway, I think Nakuru likes you! But if you're totally into meeting Jennifer then you shouldn't lead Nakuru on.  
  
Yes, yes, I'm going during break. Syaoran is coming with me and if Amelia, Craig, and Jennifer want to come too, then they'll probably come. Although how they're going to pay for their tickets, I don't know. Jennifer says that she's always wanted to come to Japan, Amelia is my American best friend, and Craig is Syaoran's American best friend. So it's sort of hard to leave people out. I guess they'll find something out.  
  
Aishiteru, onii-chan!  
  
(a/n: aishiteru means I love you, right?)  
  
Hope that your errands and chores aren't too much!  
  
Love always,  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
She opened the next letter. It was from...Eriol.  
  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I hope everything is suiting you well at the university. Studying is good? Work is good? Friends are good?   
  
I'm sure Tomoyo has already told you about her and me, whether it be through letters, the phone, or whatever. Yes, I care about her very much, and I guess you already saw this coming, didn't you? I bet you did. I can't believe I didn't see it though! It's a bit odd to think that something so complicated to you is so obvious to someone else.  
  
So, how's my cute little descendent? You know who I'm talking about! How do you feel about him? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
  
You know that I usually don't write often. Well, I've been sensing a strong aura...it's faint but something tells me that that's because it's far away. Lately, I've been seeing that I don't sense far-away auras unless they have something to do with the Card Mistress or my little descendent. So, be on your guard! Something could happen if you're not. Remember, you became Card Mistress because of your friendship and love. That's how you will defeat your enemies! You must never forget that. You don't need to tell Syaoran because I'm sending him a letter.  
  
I really don't have much else to say except be careful, and have a good time at the university!  
  
Sincerely,  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
  
Sakura puzzled over Eriol's short letter for a couple of minutes and then started to reply to it.  
  
  
Dear Eriol,  
  
Thanks for the letter. The university is nice, the studying is fair, the work is fine, and the friends are terrific.  
  
Yes, I did see that you and Tomoyo would someday get together. You guys make such a, if I may borrow Tomoyo's word, kawaii couple! Yes, it's very weird to think that something so simple to someone else is so complicated to you!   
  
Syaoran is doing nicely in school. He's being a great friend. I think he's being very supportive of everything that I do and he's always there when I need him to be around.   
  
^ ~I'm not ready to tell Eriol about my feelings for Syaoran~ Sakura realized. ^  
  
Thank you for the warning and the tip. I'll try to be careful! Have a good time in Japan! Say hi to Suppi and Nakuru for me!  
  
Sincerely,  
Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
  
Before Sakura signed the letter, she was thinking about adding more to her letter. "Well, he wrote a short letter so I don't think he'll expect a long one from me," Sakura reasoned, and she signed the letter. "Well, that's everyone. Back to my paper!" Sakura said.  
  
~~~***  
  
Craig entered the dormroom.   
  
"Syaoran! You have mail!" Craig called. "Are you too busy?" Craig asked when he saw Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran was practicing some martial arts, whether it be tae kwon do or what he learned back in Hong Kong.  
  
"No, I can stop," Syaoran said and he took the letters from Craig. There were three of them, all of them had the Airmail envelopes. Syaoran opened the first letter. It was from Yelan Li, his mother.  
  
Dear Xiao-Lang,  
  
(a/n: xiao-lang is Syaoran's Chinese name. It means Little Wolf.)  
  
I hope the university is nice over there. Your sisters and I are traveling to Japan to look at the ying fa trees. Too bad you couldn't come with us. Speaking of ying fa, how is Kinomoto Sakura?  
  
(a/n: ying fa means cherry blossoms in Cantonese)  
  
I'm sensing an aura over in Massachusetts. It's very faint but it's very close to yours and the Card Mistress's. I suspect that Hiiragizawa Eriol is sensing it too. Please be on your guard and suggest to Sakura that she should carry around the Sakura cards with her. That way, you two are not caught off guard.   
  
Your sisters miss you, and they want to meet your new MALE friends. You can guess what they're up to. I don't think it would be wise to oblige to them although I hear that you are going to be leaving for Japan during your break. If a friend or two is coming, please let us know because we will probably be visiting Japan at that time and...I want to...prepare your sisters.  
  
Study hard! I hope that this envelope reaches you safely. I have sent you another envelope inside this one. I hope it has reached you safely because if it has not, I shall never trust the mail service again. It contains enough money for you to buy an engagement ring for Sakura.  
  
^ Syaoran gaped at what his mother had written. Engagement ring?? ^  
  
I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Engagement ring??" I wouldn't be your mother if I couldn't tell what you were thinking. Anyway, I have seen the way you look and talk about Sakura, and I think that I have made a good decision. Although, if my judgement is wrong and there is nothing between the two of you, then you shall send the money back until you show me another wonderful young lady.  
  
I wish the best of luck in your studies and in your life. Stay cautious because I don't know what this aura means. Stay on your guard!  
  
Your loving mother,  
Yelan Li  
  
(a/n: I don't know Yelan's Chinese name so I just put down the Japanese version of her name.)  
  
Syaoran grabbed some paper. ~That was an interesting letter~ Syaoran thought.  
  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
The university is great, the studying isn't too hard but isn't too easy and all my friends are great. Please try to save some ying fa for me when I go to Japan for the break. I'm not sure if some of my male friends will be coming with me but I'll let you know if they are. Sakura is doing fine. Yes, we're sensing the aura too. I have a hunch on who it's coming from, but I want to wait until my suspicions are confirmed. I will try to find some time to ask Sakura to carry around the cards with her. I'll start carrying my...things along as well.  
  
Tell my sisters I miss them too although I'm not sure why (I'm just kidding.) .  
  
The envelope came safely and...  
  
^Syaoran wasn't sure what to write next. Should he keep the money for the engagement ring or should he send it back?^  
  
...I'll keep it here unless something...goes wrong.  
  
Thank you for the warning...we'll try to stay on our guard.  
  
Your loving son,  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
(a/n: If Syaoran's name was Xiao-Lang, then what would his last name be?)  
  
The next letter was from....Eriol.   
  
  
  
My cute little descendant,  
  
^Syaoran laughed at the nickname.^  
  
Are you laughing? Or are you mad? Anyway, I don't send letters often so I'll get to the point.   
  
Tomoyo and I are a couple!! Now you and Sakura need to get together so we can double date and everything. Don't deny it! I know how you feel about the little cherry blossom. I think she feels the same way about you too. You just need to step up to her.  
  
Anyway, I'm sure you'll probably hear this from your mother, but I sense an aura over there. It's not as strong as it would be if it were here in Japan but it's still strong. Please be on your guard because when I sense an aura this strong, it usually involves you and Sakura.   
  
Everyone misses you. Touya is starting to think that you're not that bad although he won't admit it. Everything is doing fine. The sakura are going to bloom in a couple of weeks. We're very happy. I hear they have sakura trees in the US, but it's all the way in Washington D.C. Oh well, you have your own little cherry blossom right on campus with you!  
  
Yes, it's a short letter but that's because I'm terrible at writing letters...also, things are going smoothly, and there's no evil sources or anything...I guess they all followed the two of you!!! *laughing*  
  
Tomodachis forever,  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
  
  
  
Dear Eriol,  
  
Thanks for the letter. You're right. We usually don't get letters from you. I'm glad to hear from you! I was laughing when I saw the nickname, just to let you know.  
  
Congratulations on you and Tomoyo. Tomoyo is probably gushing to Sakura right now about how 'kawaii' you look. Then Sakura would say how 'kawaii' you two look together. I must say, Eriol, that you and Tomoyo make a great couple.  
  
Sakura and I? I'm not sure. Yes, you've nailed the feeling but I'm not sure if I'll..."step up" to her as you so boldly describe it.  
  
Hai (yes), we're feeling the aura too. I have a hunch about who it's from but I'm not going to say anything until I'm very very sure. My mother senses it too, but she probably can't sense it as well as you can.   
  
I'm going to ask Sakura to carry the cards around with her from now on. I'm going to start carrying my things around too. Just in case.  
  
It's true, we have to go to Washington D.C. to see some sakura. But, hai, we also have our own Sakura. So I guess that's also very good.   
  
As for evil sources, I would think that my not-so-cute ancestor (hehe, like the nickname? *laughing*) wouldn't get that cozy. Nevertheless, don't get to comfortable because in this world, we don't know what will happen.   
  
Gomen (sorry), for the equally short letter. I really don't have that much to say because there isn't a lot of things going on that would need more than a sheet of paper to tell you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
Syaoran lifted up the last letter. He laughed. Tomoyo. The envelope had 'kawaii' written all over it. ~You definitely wouldn't be able to get this letter mixed up with someone else's~ Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
How's it going over there on Alanafield University? Studying hard? How is Sakura? Everyone here misses you too and they miss being able to say how kawaii you two look together.  
  
Speaking of which, when are the two of you going to become a couple? Hai, it sounds impatient but we are! You've had "the hots" for Sakura since 5th grade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
^ ~Wow, I've never seen Tomoyo use so many exclamation points~ Syaoran thought. ^  
  
  
I'm very sure that Sakura feels the same way, you just need to push her forward, do you know what I mean? Eriol and I are now a couple! I'm so happy!  
  
The cherry blossoms are coming although I think everyone else has told you that. You have Sakura so I don't know if you really, really miss it over here in Japan.   
  
I guess I'm repeating everyting that everyone else has said, but there really isn't much going on here. People miss you, and Touya is starting to whistle happily every now and then. Yukito sure has noticed the change in him. I don't know why though. I think it's because he's finally realized that you aren't going to harm Sakura in any way.  
  
I promised Sakura that I would capture the sakura blooming for her. It would be nice for the two of you to watch the video tape together. I'm also sending sketches and one of my mother's friends might make a painting or two just for you guys! Hope you like them.  
  
Anything going on over there? Craig and Amelia sound like nice people. Sakura has also told me about Jennifer. It's great that people are learning Japanese. It's not as popular as Chinese, English, or Spanish but it's an interesting language. Of course, I think so since I speak it!! When they learn enough, they could have conversations with everyone here in Japanese without someone having to translate. Hai, people here have also taken English courses from Eriol and Kaho Mizuki (a/n: for those who are Cardcaptor fans, Kaho is Ms. Mackenzie)but they are still rusty.  
  
Okay, I need to end now because I still have to send off a design for my clothes line. It's called, "Tomoyo's." What do you think? It's a men's and women's thing. I'm thinking I might start something for kids too. What do you think? I haven't told Sakura yet because I'm working on a design that's espeically for her. It's going to be a surprise!   
  
Your tomodachi,  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
  
Syaoran finally finished reading Tomoyo's letter and took out another piece of stationary. It always felt good to get a long letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Thanks for the letter. Alanafield Univeristy is going very nicely, and the studying isn't killing me or anything. Sakura is doing fine although I think you already know that. I miss everyone too although I'm not sure if I miss the "they look so kawaii together" part.  
  
Becoming a couple? I don't know. I took her on one date, but I told you about that already. That one didn't go very well at all. Sakura and I have gotten our yellow belts in tae kwon do.   
  
Hai, we have Sakura here, but I'm still going to miss seeing the sakura trees bloom. Arigato (thanks) in advance for sending over the video, sketches and paintings.  
  
Everyone here is very nice and kind. I'm glad that people are learning Japanese too although if we don't get a new professor someday, they're not going to learn very much.  
  
Say thank you to Eriol for me for teaching us English. Of course, it's helping us tremendously.  
  
I know, I know, one of my shortest letters in exchange for one my longest letters received. I'm sorry. Oh, nothing much is happening. We're sensing something but we're on our guard. Don't worry. I think the name for your clothes line and your ideas are terrific. I can't wait to see it!  
  
Your tomodachi,  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
Syaoran put the letters that he had written into envelopes and wrote the addresses on them. After he sealed them, he put away his pen and stood up.   
  
"Okay, back to practicing martial arts!" Syaoran said.   
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like it? Yes, it was all letters but I thought that maybe I could show Sakura and Syaoran when they have leisure time. Also, it seemed a little odd that they hadn't been getting letters so I decided to show the letters that they got and what they did to answer them. How did you like it? Review please! I love reviews! LOL. 


	6. 5'I'll Go Wherever You'll Go 'Cause You ...

Hi everyone! I've decided to make a songfic for "Sakura and Syoaran in New England?" I just love these songs and thought it might go well with my story. Yes, I know, you have letters and then you have a songfic--nothing is happening! Well, you can skip this part if you want to. But if you're a S+S romantic, I don't know what you should do.  
  
Keep in mind:  
~bla~ = thoughts  
~~~***  
bla  
~~~*** = the song  
^ bla ^ = the stuff that's not in the song  
  
This features Wherever You'll Go by The Calling and You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch  
My first songfic, so no laughing!   
  
*everyone laughs*  
  
*sniffs*   
  
*everyone claps* Thank you! Hehe.  
  
Chapter 5+~I'll Go Wherever You'll Go 'Cause You Set Me Free  
  
~~~***  
So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?   
When I'm gone you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face   
~~~***  
  
^ Syaoran sighed. He was standing by the large window that faced the rest of the world. Since it was a very nice dorm, there was a tiny balcony that jutted out of the building. He was now thinking of...can you guess? The cherry blossom that lived in the dormroom next door. Syaoran was wondering what would've happened if he hadn't decided to stay in Japan...would Sakura be sad? Or would she have gone on being the happy Sakura that she was now?   
  
~If I went, would there be shadows on her face?~ Syaoran thought, remembering a song he heard on the radio once. ~Would she have been sad to lose a friend? She seems like the type to be sad about losing a friend. Or would she have been happy because of all the grief I caused her in our card-capturing days? ^  
  
~~~***  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own   
~~~***  
  
^ ~Would she have been able to do everything without me?~ Syaoran wondered. Then he thought about all the times that they had to fight evil together, when one couldn't do it without the other. ~I guess not. I think we're a very good team. We've been through a lot. ~ Syaoran moved onto the balcony. ^  
  
~~~***  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go   
~~~***  
  
^ ~I didn't want to leave her~ Syaoran remembered. ~I wanted to go wherever she went. But what if I didn't stay with her?~ And Syaoran started to hum the rest of the song. What was it? Oh, yes. It was called "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.   
  
~Sakura was sort of my calling. Or was it the Clow Cards? The two are sort of connected...so I guess both of them were my calling. Otherwise, I would've never went to Japan. I think it's a good thing that I went to Japan. Otherwise, I think my life would've been very boring. It most definitely wouldn't be the same. I learned a lot from Sakura. I learned that it was all right to show how I felt to other people. I learned that friends are so important for a person. I learned that it is possible to feel this feeling that people always talk about...love.~^  
  
~~~***  
And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you   
~~~***  
  
^ ~Yeah, that's exactly what I would've done~ Syaoran thought. ~No matter what happened, I would've found a way back to her because...I wouldn't be able to live without her. I wonder if she feels the same with me. I wonder if the felt anything for me at all. Did she? Was I a friend to her then, or was I something more? If I was, does she feel the same thing now?~ ^  
  
~~~***  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope   
Run away with my love   
~~~***  
  
^ Syaoran wrote in the soil of the plant that was on the tiny balcony. "Sakura holds my heart, my hope, and my love," Syaoran wrote. At another moment, it would've seemed like a depressing moment. But Syaoran was just in deep thought and thinking about his love for Sakura over the past 7 years. He quickly erased the message in the soil before any soul could see. ^   
  
~~~***  
I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go   
~~~***  
  
^ Syaoran sighed. "From now on, that's one of my favorite songs. It describes me perfectly," Syaoran mumbled. Then he just stood out there, watching the stars. The beautiful, black night with its glowing, green stars reminded Syaoran of Sakura's eyes. When the wind swept through him, and unto his balcony, he felt comforted. Syaoran hoped with all his heart that his life would've been a little more easier. He was getting a little tired of all the evils of the world chasing him and Sakura. A person needed some peace every now and then! ^  
~~~***  
Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me  
Completely breathless  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this  
You can't deny  
~~~***  
  
^ Sakura got out of bed and walked to the balcony, silently opening the door that stood between the room and the tiny balcony. She just couldn't stop thinking about...well the little wolf in the dormroom next door.   
  
~Does he know? Can he tell that I like...maybe love him? Can he just see right through me?~ Sakura wondered. Sometimes it was hard to think that he didn't show any sign that he knew because he always made her feel breathless when he was around. She just couldn't deny it. She didn't want to either. His disheveled hair, his intense amber eyes, his gentle way of talking with her and his friends. She wouldn't change anything about him for the world...and she wouldn't change her feelings either. Her only question was...what should she do about her feelings? She had no idea if he felt the same way towards her. In fact, she was pretty sure that he didn't. ^  
  
~~~***  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
~~~***  
  
^ ~He does set me free~ Sakura thought, as she remembered one of Amelia's favorite songs. ~The Fly Card gives me wings, but he sort of...makes me fly. And it seems like the Time card just freezes everything so we can have our moments together. Yet it also seems that it's rushing everything~ Sakura thought. ~I don't think the Time card will be able to hold its breath forever...I think that something needs to happen between the two of us soon. Except...I don't really want to be the person to bring us closer together. I'm just too scared...I guess. I'm too scared that if he doesn't like me, I'll be hurt and devastated. Everyone tells me that we're meant to be together. That would be great...but is it true?~ ^  
  
~~~***  
There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words  
Just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just  
No hiding, fighting  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark  
~~~***  
  
^ ~I want us to be together, but I'm so shy. There will be a way though. I think I'm a little scared at how real my feelings are. I keep thinking that such feelings aren't really this intense, that people just infatuations. I'm scared that I might chicken out if I start up something, and then lose Syaoran as a friend? Yet I somehow know deep down...that I could never lose Syaoran as a friend.~  
  
Sakura sighed. ~Remember that time when you and Syaoran were in that cave? And he was the one that helped you get the Erase card?~ Sakura thought to herself. ~He was like your light when you were in the dark, he helped you. Remember?~ Sakura thought to herself.   
  
~Well, at least I know that other people think to themselves. I'm not crazy. What was that song that Amelia loves? It's stuck in my head right now!!! Oh yeah, "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. That girl is pretty talented. I would like to learn the guitar...~ ^  
  
~~~***  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
  
When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  
~~~***  
  
^ "It's true," Sakura whispered. No one could hear her except herself. "He's always there when I'm alone, and he always helps me when I'm down. It's true, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him," Sakura mumbled.   
  
~Maybe my life resembles a love song too much~ Sakura thought with humor. ^  
  
~~~***  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
~~~***  
  
^ At that moment, Sakura and Syaoran glanced to their side and caught sight of each other. Their breath caught in their throats, and their eyes locked. Sakura took in the sight of Syaoran, his hair more disheveled and messy than ever, if that was possible. His clothes all rumpled, his eyes standing out against the night sky. Syaoran couldn't help but notice the way that the wind moved through Sakura's hair, how her green eyes seemed to look right into his. A split second later, they both ran into their rooms, scared, breaking the spell.  
  
Sakura stopped running in her room and paused, gasping for breath. She hoped that Syaoran wouldn't talk about what happened! She didn't like the idea of being caught staring at the person she loved!  
  
Syaoran blushed furiously in the darkness of his cool room. Why did he keep staring at her? He was such an idiot! She would, no doubt, remember the way that he looked at her tonight. He shook his head. He would worry about it some other time. Now, he would just rest and go to sleep, like he was supposed to be all this time. ^  
A/N: So, what did you think? It's kind of short...compared to my letters chapter but I was just wondering how much non-action could you take? Anyway, hope you liked it! 


	7. 6'That Aura

Hi everyone. It's me, Lioness! I'm finally adding my 7th chapter. Argh! I lost my outline of what would happen in what chapter. So, now it's all free style. I'm trying to remember the important things on my outline, so the plot is still the same. Just, maybe some of the ideas that I had for the story will be missing. Oh well.  
  
Remember:  
"bla" = talking  
~bla~ = thinking  
*bla* = stressed word (the place of italics or bolds)  
~~~*** = change of scene or POV  
~~~bla*** = showing POV  
POV = point of view  
  
I think that's all, but I think you guys should know that by now! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers for reviewing my story. Thanks to anyone who reviewed *any* of my work.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran in New England?  
  
Chapter 7 - Syaoran? Is There Something You've Been Hiding From Us?  
  
The birds twittered noisily at the sound of Syaoran yelling.   
  
"Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran was very worried. Where did Sakura go? How could she have left? She couldn't walk very well when he left to get his car from the University parking lot, so someone or something must have moved her. That really worried Syaoran. What could've taken her? Who could've taken her? And why was evil always chasing them around the whole world!?  
  
Syaoran walked miserably around the park. He didn't know what to do. What *could* he do? Eriol wasn't there to use his wisdom of the different dimensions and worlds!  
  
Of course, Syaoran wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise he would've realized that there were plenty of things that he could've done.   
  
Suddenly, Syaoran realized some of his options.  
  
He took out his Lasin Board (a/n: I know it's called something else in Cardcaptor Sakura, but I forget what it was! I lost my Japanese - English/English - Japanese dictionary, so can someone tell me what the word of compass is?) and sought for any source or anything auras that seemed familiar. After a moment of deep concentration, his eyes shot open with shock.  
  
That dark aura! Why was it so strong now? He looked at his Lasin Board and saw that the clear, blue light was pointing in the direction of the center of the park. Syaoran ran and ran and ran, following his compass. All his being was concentrated on finding Sakura, nothing else. He was so intent on his compass, that he didn't realize when two people were standing in his way, yelling for Syaoran to stop.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" shouted a familiar voice. Too late. Syaoran ran into the two people and fell back on the ground. He looked about, dazed, and saw that the two people whom he crashed into were...Craig and Amelia.  
  
"Oh! Craig! Amelia! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Syaoran said hurriedly. Craig's face looked grim.  
  
"Well, you should be more careful, considering the speed you were running at. You could've gotten someone really hurt, Syaoran," Craig replied. His eyes drifted to the compass in Syaoran's hand. "What's that?" he asked. Syaoran started to try to hide it, but realized that it was no use.   
  
"Syaoran? Is there something you've been hiding from us?" Amelia wondered. Syaoran looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, yeah," he answered. Craig and Amelia looked at each other with wondering looks.   
  
"I know it doesn't look like the best time to go through a long time of explaning...considering that you weren't even watching where you were going, Syaoran, but I think all of us would really like to know what's been happening," Craig explained. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"All right...but it'll take a while. I hope you're comfortable," Syaoran said. He looked around to check if anyone was passing by, and seeing that there wasn't anyone, he turned towards the couple and started to recall everything that had happened in his life ever since he knew about the Clow Cards. He continued to explain his whole childhood, not leaving a single detail about the cards out. He told of his training, of Sakura's discovery of the Clow Cards, of his move to Japan, their adventures and captures together, the final judgement, and the changing of the Star Cards. He even went into depth about his feelings for Sakura...afterall, he felt that they needed to know everything.  
  
When he finally finished up by telling of Eriol's deeds and how Syaoran almost left for Hong Kong, he was very out of breath. Syaoran looked at Craig and Amelia's faces. They registered one emotion and one emotion only: total and completel shock.   
  
"Wow. That's all I can say: wow!" Amelia exclaimed. "I mean, it's not everyday that you find people with imense power. I can't believe it, you went through all of that when you were 10 years old? Eleven? Wow."   
  
"That's very impressive. I knew that there was something up...or something that happened. But I was going to wait until you felt that you had to tell me. Oh, which brings to my question. Why did you all of a sudden tell us about this secret that you've kept for more than 5 years?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Sakura and I were on our date. We were taking a walk through some of Boston. Then we decided to go rollar blading in this park, but Sakura hit her leg and got hurt. She didn't twist or break anything, nothing like that. It just hurt to move her leg a lot, since it had so many bruises. So I told her to wait in the park while I left to go get my car from the school parking lot. That way, she would only have to walk a little bit to get back to campass. But as I was leaving, I couldn't sense her aura anymore...and I can sense her aura all the time.   
  
That got me very worried...so I ran back here to find that she was gone! I took out my compass, the one I told you about, and tried to find a power. The only one I found was this dark aura that Sakura and I have been sensing for quite a while. I have a hunch who the aura belongs to, so I got really worried then. I mean, what could've happened to Sakura? I was following my compass to the power source, which I found was the center of the this park, and then I bumped into the two of you," Syaoran explained.  
  
It took a couple of minutes for everything to register in the couple's brains. They were trying to absorb all the information about the Sakura cards *and* what the problem was now, and this information had been thrown at them in only a couple of minutes! When the news finally hit them, Amelia started while Craig was thinking about a plan.  
  
"Man! All right, if I heard you right, if something happens to Sakura, chaos could break out again since the cards would have to have a new power source, right? You think that someone or something took Sakura? Well, who's dark aura do you keep feeling?" Amelia wondered.  
  
"Well...this might sound a little crazy to you...but Professor Allamoy. I think he's the owner of the aura," Syaoran confessed. Craig smiled. Amelia grinned.  
  
"No surprise, Syaoran," Craig replied. "Amelia and I have been thinking that there was something suspiscious about Professor Allamoy for quite a while now. I'm not surprised at all that he's the possible owner of this power that could've taken Sakura. I think that he might try to harm Sakura. Hey, Syaoran, if someone took the cards from Sakura, would they be able to do anything drastic?" Craig asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! With the cards in the wrong hands, it would be chaos. It'd be terrible. I mean, you could take over the world with those cards," Syaoran explained. Amelia grimaced.  
  
"Well, Professor Allamoy is definitely defined as the 'wrong hands.' He definitely has something about him," Amelia said. Then she looked up at Craig. "But what can we do?" she wondered. Craig sighed.  
  
"We could go after him. It looks like Syaoran can find him through his Lasin Board, plus he has immense power too. Don't forget, we could also help," Craig reminded Amelia. Syaoran watched, bewildered at what was being said, even though it seemed like they had forgotten that Syaoran even existed. He decided to make himself known again to the world.  
  
"Help? I think you should stay here," Syaoran said. "I mean, there isn't much you can do. I'm really glad that I could tell you about the Cards, but I don't think you would be able to do anything without...well...without getting in the way," Syaoran explained, hoping he wouldn't offend anyone.   
  
Oddly enough, Amelia and Craig *weren't* offended. Instead they looked at each other and smiled knowingly.   
  
"Guys?" Syaoran asked. Craig turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, believe it or not, we *can* help. We *will* help," Craig declared. "In fact, we'll help in more ways than any other regular human being could." Syaoran looked at Craig in confusion then looked at Amelia.  
  
"Excuse me?" Amelia sighed.  
  
"You were never good at explaining things," Amelia said to Craig. Then she turned to Syaoran, saying, "Syaoran, I think now is the best time for me to explain. There's something you should know."  
Hmmm...well what is it that he needs to know? How can Craig and Amelia help Syaoran? What will happen to Sakura? I know, the shortest chapter of all time, but I just wanted to get this out. The next chapter will be longer and worth it! Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	8. 7'Syaoran? Is There Something You've Bee...

Hi everyone. It's me, Lioness! I'm finally adding my 7th chapter. Oh...and please review my 6th chapter. That's my longest one! 6,000 words! I'm so proud of myself! Please review that chapter so I know what people like about it and what people don't like about it.   
  
Argh! I lost my outline of what would happen in what chapter. So, now it's all free style. I'm trying to remember the important things on my outline, so the plot is still the same. Just, maybe some of the ideas that I had for the story will be missing. Oh well.  
  
Remember:  
"bla" = talking  
~bla~ = thinking  
*bla* = stressed word (the place of italics or bolds)  
~~~*** = change of scene or POV  
~~~bla*** = showing POV  
POV = point of view  
  
I think that's all, but I think you guys should know that by now! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers for reviewing my story. Thanks to anyone who reviewed *any* of my work.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran in New England?  
Chapter 7 - Syaoran? Is There Something You've Been Hiding From Us?  
The birds twittered noisily at the sound of Syaoran yelling.   
"Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran was very worried. Where did Sakura go? How could she have left? She couldn't walk very well when he left to get his car from the University parking lot, so someone or something must have moved her. That really worried Syaoran. What could've taken her? Who could've taken her? And why was evil always chasing them around the whole world!?  
Syaoran walked miserably around the park. He didn't know what to do. What *could* he do? Eriol wasn't there to use his wisdom of the different dimensions and worlds!  
Of course, Syaoran wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise he would've realized that there were plenty of things that he could've done.   
Suddenly, Syaoran realized some of his options.  
He took out his Lasin Board (a/n: I know it's called something else in Cardcaptor Sakura, but I forget what it was! I lost my Japanese - English/English - Japanese dictionary, so can someone tell me what the word of compass is?) and sought for any source or anything auras that seemed familiar. After a moment of deep concentration, his eyes shot open with shock.  
That dark aura! Why was it so strong now? He looked at his Lasin Board and saw that the clear, blue light was pointing in the direction of the center of the park. Syaoran ran and ran and ran, following his compass. All his being was concentrated on finding Sakura, nothing else. He was so intent on his compass, that he didn't realize when two people were standing in his way, yelling for Syaoran to stop.  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" shouted a familiar voice. Too late. Syaoran ran into the two people and fell back on the ground. He looked about, dazed, and saw that the two people whom he crashed into were...Craig and Amelia.  
"Oh! Craig! Amelia! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Syaoran said hurriedly. Craig's face looked grim.  
"Well, you should be more careful, considering the speed you were running at. You could've gotten someone really hurt, Syaoran," Craig replied. His eyes drifted to the compass in Syaoran's hand. "What's that?" he asked. Syaoran started to try to hide it, but realized that it was no use.   
"Syaoran? Is there something you've been hiding from us?" Amelia wondered. Syaoran looked at the ground.  
"Well, yeah," he answered. Craig and Amelia looked at each other with wondering looks.   
"I know it doesn't look like the best time to go through a long time of explaning...considering that you weren't even watching where you were going, Syaoran, but I think all of us would really like to know what's been happening," Craig explained. Syaoran nodded.  
"All right...but it'll take a while. I hope you're comfortable," Syaoran said. He looked around to check if anyone was passing by, and seeing that there wasn't anyone, he turned towards the couple and started to recall everything that had happened in his life ever since he knew about the Clow Cards. He continued to explain his whole childhood, not leaving a single detail about the cards out. He told of his training, of Sakura's discovery of the Clow Cards, of his move to Japan, their adventures and captures together, the final judgement, and the changing of the Star Cards. He even went into depth about his feelings for Sakura...afterall, he felt that they needed to know everything.  
When he finally finished up by telling of Eriol's deeds and how Syaoran almost left for Hong Kong, he was very out of breath. Syaoran looked at Craig and Amelia's faces. They registered one emotion and one emotion only: total and completel shock.   
"Wow. That's all I can say: wow!" Amelia exclaimed. "I mean, it's not everyday that you find people with imense power. I can't believe it, you went through all of that when you were 10 years old? Eleven? Wow."   
"That's very impressive. I knew that there was something up...or something that happened. But I was going to wait until you felt that you had to tell me. Oh, which brings to my question. Why did you all of a sudden tell us about this secret that you've kept for more than 5 years?" Craig asked.  
"Well, you see, Sakura and I were on our date. We were taking a walk through some of Boston. Then we decided to go rollar blading in this park, but Sakura hit her leg and got hurt. She didn't twist or break anything, nothing like that. It just hurt to move her leg a lot, since it had so many bruises. So I told her to wait in the park while I left to go get my car from the school parking lot. That way, she would only have to walk a little bit to get back to campass. But as I was leaving, I couldn't sense her aura anymore...and I can sense her aura all the time.   
That got me very worried...so I ran back here to find that she was gone! I took out my compass, the one I told you about, and tried to find a power. The only one I found was this dark aura that Sakura and I have been sensing for quite a while. I have a hunch who the aura belongs to, so I got really worried then. I mean, what could've happened to Sakura? I was following my compass to the power source, which I found was the center of the this park, and then I bumped into the two of you," Syaoran explained.  
It took a couple of minutes for everything to register in the couple's brains. They were trying to absorb all the information about the Sakura cards *and* what the problem was now, and this information had been thrown at them in only a couple of minutes! When the news finally hit them, Amelia started while Craig was thinking about a plan.  
"Man! All right, if I heard you right, if something happens to Sakura, chaos could break out again since the cards would have to have a new power source, right? You think that someone or something took Sakura? Well, who's dark aura do you keep feeling?" Amelia wondered.  
"Well...this might sound a little crazy to you...but Professor Allamoy. I think he's the owner of the aura," Syaoran confessed. Craig smiled. Amelia grinned.  
"No surprise, Syaoran," Craig replied. "Amelia and I have been thinking that there was something suspiscious about Professor Allamoy for quite a while now. I'm not surprised at all that he's the possible owner of this power that could've taken Sakura. I think that he might try to harm Sakura. Hey, Syaoran, if someone took the cards from Sakura, would they be able to do anything drastic?" Craig asked.  
"Oh, yeah! With the cards in the wrong hands, it would be chaos. It'd be terrible. I mean, you could take over the world with those cards," Syaoran explained. Amelia grimaced.  
"Well, Professor Allamoy is definitely defined as the 'wrong hands.' He definitely has something about him," Amelia said. Then she looked up at Craig. "But what can we do?" she wondered. Craig sighed.  
"We could go after him. It looks like Syaoran can find him through his Lasin Board, plus he has immense power too. Don't forget, we could also help," Craig reminded Amelia. Syaoran watched, bewildered at what was being said, even though it seemed like they had forgotten that Syaoran even existed. He decided to make himself known again to the world.  
"Help? I think you should stay here," Syaoran said. "I mean, there isn't much you can do. I'm really glad that I could tell you about the Cards, but I don't think you would be able to do anything without...well...without getting in the way," Syaoran explained, hoping he wouldn't offend anyone.   
Oddly enough, Amelia and Craig *weren't* offended. Instead they looked at each other and smiled knowingly.   
"Guys?" Syaoran asked. Craig turned to Syaoran.  
"Syaoran, believe it or not, we *can* help. We *will* help," Craig declared. "In fact, we'll help in more ways than any other regular human being could." Syaoran looked at Craig in confusion then looked at Amelia.  
"Excuse me?" Amelia sighed.  
"You were never good at explaining things," Amelia said to Craig. Then she turned to Syaoran, saying, "Syaoran, I think now is the best time for me to explain. There's something you should know."  
Hmmm...well what is it that he needs to know? How can Craig and Amelia help Syaoran? What will happen to Sakura? I know, the shortest chapter of all time, but I just wanted to get this out. The next chapter will be longer and worth it! Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	9. 8'Questions Answered or Left Unanswered

Hi everyone. It's the Lioness here. Sorry it took me so long to get this going. But I'm going to get this story finished and wonderful! So, I hope it turns out to be worth the wait! R+R please!  
  
Remember:  
"bla" = talking  
~bla~ = thinking  
*bla* = italicized, underlined, you get the idea  
~~~*** = new scene  
~~~bla*** = POV or time has passed  
POV = point of view  
R+R = read and review  
  
Sakura and Syaoran in New England?  
  
Chapter 8 - Questions Answered or Left Unanswered  
  
"When we were each about six years old, a man came to my house and asked to come in. He wanted to speak to our parents," Amelia started. "His name was Charles Langer, a professor and headmaster of a school residing in Canada." Syaoran nodded, showing he was familiar with the country. "Well, he came to talk to our parents about our 'potential'. Craig and his parents were at my house because they were visiting. The parents, of course, told us to get out of the room, but being the curious six-year-olds we were, we decided to listen at the door." Syaoran laughed, remembering the many times he did the exact same thing.  
  
"Professor Langer talked told our parents that we," Craig started, encouraged by Amelia's introduction, "showed potential of powerful supernatural characteristics."  
  
"He probably said it this way so our parents wouldn't have heartattacks. Smart guy, Charles Langer; you confuse them first so they take a while to actually understand what you're really saying," Amelia pointed out.  
  
"And he was really saying, 'Your kids have superpowers.'" Craig explained. Syaoran almost choked on his own spit.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed. Amelia glared at Craig.  
  
"Charles told it to them that way for the exact reason I just mentioned!" Amelia said, frustrated. She then sighed and shook her head. Craig smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, sorry for the shock, but that's what he did mean. It turns out that we do have superpowers. So Charles swept us off to his school in Canada. It turned out to be a school for other...gifted kids," Amelia explained.  
  
"It was called a school for gifted children for a specific reason. See, you came from a family that was very aware of magical things. Sakura did not, so she was in complete shock when she found out about her magical powers. America has very, very few families who are still aware of magic like the Sakura cards. They also have very, very few people who are aware of...well, superpowers. So, the school had to be disguised lest people come to destroy us all because of their narrow-mindedness," Craig said calmly, like it was very normal for people to want to destroy them.  
  
Amelia looked at him, wondering. "Is 'narrow-mindedness' a word?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Syaoran asked. "Keep going," he said, intrigued. Craig grinned.  
  
"These superpowers...aren't *magic*, but they're not mutant-like either. You could sort of say that the powers were...given to us. We're not superbeings. This isn't X-Men," Craig explained pointedly.  
  
When Syaoran looked blankly at Amelia, she replied, "X-Men. It's a movie...it's a cartoon..and it's also a comic series. People who are...super-humans...mutated, evolved. We looked into the show a lot because of the similarities between it and our school. It's a funny coincidence that the professor and headmaster of X-Men is named Charles Xavier, while our professor and headmaster is named Charles Langer. Charles had us look into the series a lot and then tell him the differences."  
  
"That way we could explain the differences for people who would get us confused with X-Men," Craig added. "So Charles brought us to his school where we perfected our talents and learned to control them. If they weren't controlled, it would be chaotic. We had to learn to bend the power to our own will, not to have it take control of us. You have to be able to control your powers too, right Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded. "By the time we were 14 years old, the professors were satisfied that we were able to control our powers, so we went into combat training. There, we learned how to use our powers to protect other people. We knew that sooner or later, we would have to use our powers to defend ourselves and other people. It's like martial arts. Right, Syaoran?" Craig asked again.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You're right. You learn the technique, but you have to practice using it in real life situations and battles or else it's fairly useless. It has to be instinctive, or it'll be too late for you to use your martial arts effectively."  
  
"We sort of went into boot camp. We got into top shape so we could tumble, punch, jump, leap, and all sorts of things along with our powers. This way, we could help other people when they were in need. Powers can't do too much when you're dragging yourself after your opponent. So anyone who was a bit overweight before came out of it looking like a model," Amelia pointed out. When Syaoran gave her a strange look, she shrugged. "It's true. Punch me in the stomach, Syaoran."  
  
He did. Launching immediately into a long stance, he punched, the way he had been taught by his martial arts instructors. His fist met a wall of rock-hard abs, not unlike his own after his vigorous training. Syaoran nodded, impressed. Then he stood casually again, ready to listen.  
  
"Bottom line is...you have powers that can help me find Sakura? I can tell that you are fit enough, but I still need to know one thing," Syaoran said.  
  
"What is it?" Craig asked.  
  
"What *are* your powers?" Syaoran asked with a smile. Amelia and Craig smiled at each other. Craig nodded to Amelia, causing her to grin. At this, Amelia did a no-handed cartwheel as an abandoned (at least...it *looked* abandoned) skateboard, riderless, dashed from somewhere in the park and stopped right underneath Amelia, where she landed and rode expertly around Craig and Syaoran. A nearly impossible move, but Amelia peformed it perfectly. She flipped the skateboard into the air where it stayed there, as if floating. The skateboard flew around Syaoran before settling in the air in front of Amelia.  
  
"Charles had me practice that a million times," Amelia explained with a smile. She enjoyed doing the move as much as she enjoyed watching that look of shock on Syaoran's face turn into a look of realization.  
  
"You're telepathic?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, yes...but moving things around with your mind is called telekinesis. Speaking with your mind is called telepathy. I can do both...so don't worry. There wasn't anyone else watching me do that...otherwise I would've sensed it," Amelia reassured Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, again impressed.  
  
"It takes much skill to be able to do so many things at the same time. You were using your mind to make sure you don't fall on your head, but you were also using your mind to bring the skateboard over. Then, you were controlled enough to be able to land on something with wheels but not fall off. And of course...you had to find the abandoned skateboard in the park...or wherever it came from while you were flipping. You must've practiced a lot," Syaoran said.  
  
Suddenly, the skateboard was outlined in a blue flame, but it wasn't burning. It was slowly changing into a...into a...a hat? Syaoran quickly looked at Craig and noticed that he was also outlined in blue. He was glowing! Craig was staring at the skateboard with such a concentration, it was as if he was trying to see through it. Syaoran thought hard. He remembered learning about a magic like this...a long time ago. It was a rare magic...that was all he remembered.  
  
When the skateboard was finished transforming into a hat, Craig looked over at Amelia. Amelia nodded. Craig stared at the hat again and suddenly it was on fire! Real fire this time since it was burning, slowly becoming a mound of fire rising towards the stars. Syaoran took out his sword that he had started carrying around with him (but he concealed with his magic) and took out his yellow card. Calling upon it, he sent a gush of water to put out the fire, leaving a burnt hat that would crumble to ashes any second.  
  
Syaoran put his sword away and looked at Craig.  
  
"I learned about a magic like that when I was young...but I don't remember anything. My instructor thought it didn't exist anymore...or it was a dying magic...something like that," Syaoran thought aloud. Craig nodded.  
  
"It's an ancient magic that was very common during medieval times...but it was unknown to many people. The people who had this gift were smart and didn't talk about it with anyone...except with others who also had this power." Craig shrugged. "I think you understand. I can't really explain it any better. I can transform things, make fire, teleport myself, cause things to explode, shield myself and others, heal people, hypnotize people...it depends on what I want to do. I can pretty much do anything except communicate with animals. That's a different power of the medieval time." Syaoran nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran felt the dark aura again, as strong as ever.  
  
"The dark aura. It's back. I'm sure that Allamoy took Sakura to another dimension. The only problem is how we would get there," Syaoran said nervously. Amelia raised her hand to get the boys' attention.  
  
"I can get us there, but Syaoran, you're going to have to guide me. It's not easy. We would have to get to her exact location otherwise we could get off track and get lost. It would be nearly impossible then to get back here. Syaoran, since you can feel her aura most acutely and are most intune to auras, I think you should be our guide. Craig, can you sense auras?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I can, but probably not as strong as Syaoran can. I mainly *see* auras, not sense them, and only when the person is right in front of me," Craig answered. Amelia nodded.  
  
"I think you should help me get us to the next dimension. I think Syaoran is strong enough to lead us there. What do you think Syaoran?" Amelia asked. It was a very crucial question. If Syaoran wasn't able to take them there, then they would be lost in some dimension. But Craig couldn't help him. Craig, if anything, would make it harder because they would probably be trying to go in two different directions. And if Syaoran said that he *couldn't* do it...then what about Sakura? What would happen to her? What would happen to the world?   
  
That decided him. He nodded in a determined way.  
  
"All right. Syaoran, stand in front of me and Craig. Craig, stand next to me. Syaoran, we're going to grab your shoulders so we can be guided. All you need to do is use your Lasin Board and find her aura. If everything works out, we'll be in the same *area* as she is, but we're going to have to find her." Everyone did as told.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and searched for Sakura's aura. There! He could feel it! He grabbed on to it and felt two other auras probe his mind. Syaoran let them in, knowing that it was Craig and Amelia. Then, without a word, the trio disappeared from our world and went searching for Sakura, the Card Mistress.  
  
~~~In Another World: Before Syaoran Met Craig and Amelia in the Park***  
  
Sakura was cold. She was freezing. Her world was dark and she had no idea what had happened or where she was.  
  
~Well, it might help if I *opened* my *eyes* first!~ Sakura thought bitterly, not coping well with confusion. ~I guess I should be used to it by now~ Sakura thought. ~And that dark aura should've given me a clue!~  
  
She had been through years of surprise ever since she found Kero in the Clow Book in her basement. She should've been used to things popping up because of her power. Yet...if she were used to it, then it wouldn't have been a surprise, right?  
  
Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
It was no wonder that she was freezing. She was sitting on a stone floor against a stone wall next to an open window.   
  
~Wait...~ she thought as she looked at the window. The window was open...but there was no way of closing it. It was a planned hole in the stone wall. ~What?~ She looked around the room and found that it was a very small room, but nicely decorated. There was a painting on the opposite wall and some tapestries hanging on the right and left walls. A tiny table sat in the middle of the room where there was a brown stick, a pitcher (Sakura assumed it was water), and a plate of bread.   
  
~This is too weird. It's like I've went back in time! What were they called in English? The...medieval times? With the knights and squires, peasants and courtiers, kings and queens?~ she wondered, confused. Then she looked out the window again and saw that she couldn't have went back in time...because otherwise the sky would be blue.  
  
The sky was pink. This place had a pink sky and white clouds.  
  
Normally, Sakura loved pink, but this was too much. There was something terribly wrong if there was a pink sky. Then she remembered a time when she was talking with Eriol. What did he say?  
  
~~~3 years ago***  
  
Eriol and Sakura were walking around a museum. There were very few people in the museum that day and they were all caught up in their little world. It was a bright and sunny day outside, but everyone else was busy. Sakura and Eriol didn't feel like going outside and decided to spend some time learning and enjoying other cultures.  
  
They happened to pass by a painting. It confused Sakura. It seemed that it was a painting of one place, but each painting the place was different. The thing was, it seemed somehow that each scene was happening at the same time.  
  
"Eriol? I don't understand this painting. Do you?" Sakura asked. Eriol scratched his head.  
  
"I think my former self somehow knew the painter," Eriol said, meaning Clow Reed. "Anyway, the painter had an understanding of the different dimensions," he said in a hushed tone. "He understood that there is not just this one world that we live in, with our earth, our galaxies, our universe. There are millions of other worlds, dimensions if you like, that are just...different. Uh...how do I explain this?" Eriol thought for a while. "Well, in these different worlds, there are different needs, different animals...different rules, different everything. I've never been to other dimensions personally, but supposedly, every dimension has all the places we have here. In another dimension, there is this very spot that we are on, but there isn't necessarily a museum there. Somewhere else, there could be a castle where this is. Do you understand? There is also supposed to be one of each of us, a Sakura in every dimension, an Eriol in every dimension. This was proven true by a friend a Clow Reed. He saw himself, but his other-dimension self didn't see him."  
  
"Why is that so important? Why is it that the people cannot see themselves?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, going into another dimension is already a tricky business. It's the same as time-traveling. What you do affects what will happen later. There cannot be two of you in one world. Apparently, it is all right if the traveler - the alien of that world - sees himself, but it is not all right for the native to see a duplicate of him. You know that you are the only one that is Sakura, that you are unique to this world. To see another Sakura who was the same DNA, same features, same powers...that would just blow your mind. At that point, there can only be one of you in that world. You can't avoid it. If the other Sakura saw you in her world, she would automatically try to get rid of you. There would be a fight of some sort with no truces, no ties. However, once one of the Sakuras has died because of the other, the other Sakuras in the other dimensions would be affected. The balance would be disturbed. Things would go terriably wrong for the other Sakuras. Eventually, all of them would have to be gone, because the set would be incomplete," Eriol explained.  
  
Sakura was horrified.  
  
"With you as the Card Mistress, you cannot say that you will never go into another dimension. You have no idea what kind of strange and crazy people there are out there. They might take you to another dimension for who knows why. All I can say is that if that should happen, you must above all things, not see the other you. It will only bring chaos and the cards will be confused. To make a long story short, which I haven't been doing so far, confused cards is not a good thing," Eriol said firmly.  
  
Sakura nodded grimly. Then, to lighten the mood, she gave a cheerful smile and pointed out a beautiful painting of maidens walking through the fields, picking flowers.  
  
~~~Back to Now***  
  
Sakura moaned; her head ached. In another dimension? That was why the sky was pink. This place was probably just like how things were in medieval times except that the sky was pink.  
  
~But...why?~ Sakura thought. ~Why would someone go through the trouble of taking me to another dimension? And who is this person that can go through both worlds so freely without endangering themselves?~  
  
~Well, whoever that person is and for whatever reason they brought me here, I should still get up. Sitting here isn't going to get me anywhere.~ Sakura realized. With that, she stood up, walked slowly to the door and started to pull open the wooden door. She stopped. The door was being pushed from the otherside...someone was coming in!  
A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. It's taken me forever to update and I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review! Praise or constructive criticism, all are welcome. I will update. It's just a matter of when. 


	10. 9'I am the Second to Last

This fanfiction is definitely a learning experience for me. Looking back, I can see my writing change a lot. Sorry, had a moment. Anyways, I'm finally adding this chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Remember:  
  
"bla" = talking  
  
~bla~ = thoughts  
  
*bla* = stressed words  
  
~~~*** = change of scene or POV  
  
Sakura and Syaoran in New England?  
  
Chapter 9 - I am the Second to Last  
  
In walked an elegant black cat. It was a beautiful creature with a sleek coat and astonishing pair of green eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura gasped, bending down to pet it. She lifted the cat to confirm its gender. "Ah, you're a girl," Sakura remarked. The cat gave Sakura a satisfied look before tossing her head, revealing a beautiful, jeweled collar. Filled with curiosity, Sakura leaned forward to finger the lovely, silver chain. Her hand rested on a breathtaking jewel which was obviously the main attraction on the necklace.  
  
It was an amber-colored jewel whose color reminded Sakura strangely of Syaoran's eyes. The colors swirled, revealing streaks of red, brown, and glimpses of orange, yellow, and purple. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw galaxies swirling in front of her eyes. "What is this you have here?" Sakura murmured. That cat purred, meowed, and the jewel fell from the necklace. There was a swift crash, and the jewel broke neatly in two.  
  
Before Sakura could say a word, a brilliant light bursted from the jewel. Sakura shielded her eyes with her hands. "Hoe!" she gasped.  
  
When the light dimmed a bit, Sakura let her hands fall to her sides to find a transparent image of herself. Or...was it really herself? This image looked a little younger. No, that was an understatement. She now realized that this image was exactly how Sakura looked like when she was ten years old, only this girl's eyes were much older. ~Those eyes have seen much more than I have~ Sakura realized.  
  
The girl smiled and held out a rolled up piece of old parchment tied together with some string. Sakura reached out tentatively to grasp the paper. She was expecting to touch nothing but air, yet she felt real paper. The parchment fell into her hands, and the younger Sakura slowly diminished, leaving a cherry blossom tree outside the castle. The jewel disappeared as did the cat's collar.  
  
Sakura looked at the paper, then the cat. The cat gave her a look, flicking her head towards the parchment. Sakura smiled then slowly untied the string. Unrolling the paper, Sakura saw a long letter written in a foreign script. "I can't even read this," Sakura cried, exasperated. She was about to put the letter aside as useless when the script changed suddenly into awfully familiar handwriting. Sakura gasped. It was her handwriting, and the foreign language had changed into Japanese! Sakura looked at the cat again with shock, but the cat was cleaning herself. When she saw that Sakura was looking at her, the cat motioned back at the letter with her tail before continuing its bath. Sakura started to read the letter.  
  
~Dear Sakura,  
  
I know you are Sakura, otherwise you wouldn't be able to read this letter. I have put a spell on my cat's chain to only allow *you* to receive this letter. You should know that I am also Sakura. I am the Sakura Kinomoto of this dimension. My cat was the Eriol Hiiragizawa of this dimension before he was transformed, stripped of all his power. The sorceror who did this also went so far as to change his gender, so this cat is now female. This was many years ago, so he is now used to it, but it does not lesson the severeness of the transformation.  
  
The sorceror is one whom you are already familiar with if you have traveled to this world. His name is Alahmoi, but I am not sure how he will spell his name in your world. He is so cocky. I do not doubt that he is confident he will not be defied or found. This is why he will not change his name.  
  
Alahmoi is a very dangerous man. He works for the Queen of this world. She is a tyrant who wants to rule the universe. However, she doesn't want to soil her gloves, so she sends Alahmoi to do her dirty work. She knows that the Cards are her best chance. Alahmoi is instructed to gather command of all the Cards in the universe by stealing it from the Sakura of each dimension. This process kills whoever is the victim of his power-draining stone. Alahmoi always brings the girls to this world, and everytime one is killed, a cherry blossom tree appears. Look our your window.~  
  
This was when Sakura finally detected a scent in the air, a very strong scent. Sakura looked out and saw a giant grove of cherry blossoms, as far as the eye could see. Sakura gasped. Allamoy - or Alahmoi, was much worse than she had thought. How could he have killed so many innocent girls? She went back to reading the letter.  
  
~You are the last Sakura in the entire universe. I am the second to last, and Alahmoi is going to kill me soon. He was draining only a little bit of power at a time to cause me more pain. I would, in fact, feel weaker than if he had drained my power quickly. I have no strength left to fight, only to write. Alahmoi has slain everyone dear to me except Eriol. I was in love with the Syaoran of this world, as I am sure you are with your Syaoran. I know because every single Sakura brought here has told me the same things. Sakura and Syaoran are two names meant to be together. Do not hesitate to let him know of your feelings when you have a chance. Fight Alahmoi with all your being. He will be more malicious than the Queen, for the Queen is self-assured of her new throne while Alahmoi is trying to steal away that power. If he gets your powers, the entire universe will be under rule of a tyrant before the Cards rebel and tear the worlds apart. I have seen it in a dream many times, and my dreams (or nightmares) always come true.  
  
I wish I would give you advice on the battle itself, but I know nothing of this subject. Find it within yourself. You must make sure the worlds are not harmed. I must go now. I will place some of my spirit in a jewel, so you will receive this letter. I apologize for these unorganized thoughts. My mind is becoming weak along with my body.  
  
-Sakura~  
  
Sakura gasped at what she read. What did she exactly mean by "Find it within yourself"? "Fight Alahmoi with all your being." "Sakura and Syaoran are two names meant to be together." Sakura was pondering the letter when the door suddenly swung open. She dropped the letter, and the parchment went aflame. A pile of ashes was at her feet in seconds. Sakura looked up to see who was there. She gasped. Alahmoi!  
  
~*~  
  
A great storm raged around Syaoran, Amelia, and Craig, but it left them dry and untouched. The trio was hovering over crashing waves of an ocean. For a second, Syaoran lost his focus. In the far distance, he could see a lone row boat in harbor, tied up near a cliff. ~Is that how Allamoy got Sakura to the next dimension? Is this...the void between worlds? Is each spot of shore the way to a different universe?~ Syaoran asked himself, his mind wandering.  
  
The trio suddenly veered off course, and the three were dangerously close to being seperated. "Syaoran!" Amelia shouted. "Focus! We can't get to Sakura if you don't concentrate on her aura! Then we'll be lost here for who knows how long."  
  
Snapping back to reality, Syaoran frantically sought out Sakura's pink aura. ~Found it!~ Syaoran thought. He snatched onto it, and the trio was back on its path.  
  
"Hang on!" Craig yelled, and they suddenly accelerated towards a small point right above the rowboat Syaoran was just thinking about. Everything became blurry, and then...all was dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Amelia landed faceflat on a cold stone floor. "Ow!" she cried as two bodies fell on top of her. "Umm...guys?" Craig and Syaoran quickly scrambled off of her, mumbling apologies. "It's all right, but do you have any idea if we're in the right place?" The three looked at the medieval castle that they were in.  
  
"We should be. We seemed to have a pretty good grasp on Sakura's aura," Craig said. "Syaoran, can you check?" Syaoran was already ahead of him. Eyes closed, body still, Syaoran focused his heart, mind, and power on Sakura, searching for her. For the first time, Amelia and Craig could watch Syaoran as he worked. His eyes seemed to move beneath his eyelids. He was breathing deeply, as if meditating. A slight breeze that they could only see, not feel, was gently ruffling his hair. Craig and Amelia glanced at each other, making sure that the other was noticing the small details. Before today, they had not knowingly encountered magic of this kind.  
  
"We're very close now. We're in the same castle as she is. Let's go," Syaoran said, almost commanding, almost like a wolf on the hunt. Yet he was not. It was understood. The one he cared for most was in danger, along with the rest of the world. They did not knwo it, but their entire universe would collapse and be destroyed if they were no there to...to do whatever it took to stop Allamoy.  
  
Syaoran was running down the hallway, trying to think back to his old foes. What had he done then? What magical maneuver, what strategy had he used while defeating them? He couldn't remember. He had nothing from his past experiences to aid him. The only thing he could do...was do what felt right.  
  
"Which way do we go?" cried Amelia when they came upon two different stairways, one leading downwards, the other leading upwards. Syaoran quickly felt for Sakura's aura, caught a hold of it, and ran towards the stairway leading upwards.  
  
"This way!" he shouted, as he dashed up the stairs. He didn't get far before he crashed into a wall...or a guard. There were three of them. ~Uh oh,~ Syaoran thought, as they drew out long, sharp swords. "You guys ready?" he called back to his friends.  
  
A blue fire suddenly sprang up from Craig's palms. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a lot of information, not a lot of action...but it was needed. I think you'd agree that this chapter was...indispensable. I know it's been forever since I've updated...but it'd be nice if you'd tell me what you thought of this chapter. This story is getting close to the ending, don't worry. Ja ne. 


End file.
